Homestar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
by Homer Starrun
Summary: Read the parody for the long-awaited movie, Star Wars III in Homestar style. Read as Homestar takes his journey to the dark side. There will be plenty of action, drama, and surprises. READ AND REVIEW! (Beware of spoilers if you haven't seen Star Wars III
1. Prologue? Nah

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Homestar Runner, Star Wars, nor Bonus Stage (that's right, you've read correctly).

* * *

Hi everyone. My name is Homer Starrun, an author, of fanfiction dot com. Right now, I'm with the Homestar Runner crew and the Brother Chaps at the Runner Ranch, and you may as well notice that it's a parody of the Skywalker Ranch, but it's not, for it is, for it's not is. Whatever. Well, all of you are probably waiting for not only George Lucas' _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_ on May 19th (for most people), but you're also waiting for my story parodying the movie, _Homestar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (A Dark Story)_. Anyway, you're all dying for the release of those two (or at least the first one). So, that's why I'm going to give you something to help ease your pain of waiting. The written versions of Matt Wilson's Bonus Stage over 60 episodes!**

* * *

**

Episode 1: Car

It was a normal day in a city in New Jersey, USA, named Charismaville. Unfortunately, normal wasn't a term normally used in Charismaville, for almost everything that happened there was abnormal, so I shouldn't have said a normal day. Okay, it's a normal day in Charismaville by Charismaville's standards of normality. In the house of Phil Argus, Joel Dawson (a guy in his 20s with black hair, a blue cap, red shirt, and blue pants) and Phil Argus (a guy in his 20s with spiky orange hair, triangular black eyes, a yellow shirt, and brown pants) were sitting the couch in the living room, probably watching TV.

"Look," began Joel, "everyone knows auto mechanics tamper with the battery, so you have to back to them in a week. But you can't do jack 'cause they're, you know, tied… to the… mafia. …I know this fascinates you… you fascinator.

Phil's reply was, "Uh… you don't have a car."

"I have a car! I bought it! And you can't drive it, it's expensive and it's… and it's… European," retorted Joel.

So Joel and Phil went outside to see Joel's "car," a cardboard box with a black puddle around it.

"Yeah… that's a box," remarked Phil.

"It is now thanks to my mechanic, Brad, whom I shall now call Brad the bad… guy," replied Joel.

"Uh, what's with the puddle?" asked Phil.

"Uhhh… oh! He gave it a free oil change. Yeah, that's something they glorify to make you ignore the fine print, but I don't buy that," explained Joel.

"So… it's always been a cardboard box."

"Phil, it's a transformer. It becomes a hover jet, and we're gonna go find the mini-cons, and… uh, you're not invited," explained Joel.

"Oh, sure it is! I mean, why should I doubt Brad the bad?" asked Phil sarcastically.

"Because he's five years old, Phil. That's why you do it."

"Wait, what?"

Realizing his stupid mistake, Joel went to Brad's house while Phil continued looking at the box. Joel then met with Brad, a little boy with brown hair, big, gaping, black eyes, and grayish blue shirt with blue pants.

"You swindler! I demanded that my car be new and improve, not replaced with your post-G1 technology. That's not improved. That's… duh, de…proved," complained Joel.

"All sales are final, stinky!" replied Brad.

"You know NOTHING of my odors!" retorted Joel.

So, Joel met Phil outside by the box, again.

"Uh, let me just get this straight. You bought a car, and then you gave it away to a five-year-old?" asked Phil.

"That's right, I did it. I made worse deals in my life," replied Joel.

"Like what?"

"Like this one time, I sold our house to buy a car."

Obviously, Phil was extremely pissed-off, which was just as usual, considering Phil's usual attitude.

"You know, the details are… largely unimportant," added Joel.

"You sold our house!" asked the bewildered and angry Phil.

"There are starving children out there, Phil," explained Joel, "And what kind of man would I be if I didn't give them a little happiness?"

Phil, still angry and now annoyed, asked, "Where do WE live!"

Joel's angry reply was, "Shut up and get in the box!"

**

* * *

**

Episode 2: Zombie

One week later in Charismaville, Joel and Phil got their house back (or maybe they already did), but they still kept Brad's box that Joel traded for his car. However, there was going to be another wacky antic today, which was once again caused by Joel, but this one was more abnormal than the last one, for this one isn't possible in real life, unlike the last one (if there are people as stupid as Joel was at that time).

In Phil's house, Joel was starting to go crazy in front of Phil, who was in the living room, playing a video game on a console similar to the PS2.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" asked the crazed Joel.

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Phil.

"I have created a bastardization of modern science," replied Joel, "Also, repetition is soothing."

"It's not another Powerpuff Girl, is it?" asked Phil, remembering that time when Joel made one in High Score.

"Phil, this is no time for edgy, subversive comedy."

Then Phil and Joel went to Phil's bed in his bedroom. There was a t-shirt on the bed that said "ha, ha, ha".

"So is this the bastardization?" asked Phil.

"Phil, it's a t-shirt ZOMBIE!" cried out Joel.

"I can't think of a non-cliché way to react to this," muttered Phil.

"Now, I've killed zombies before, but a t-shirt zombie? Probably hard," explained Joel.

"I'm no scientist, but this seems waaaay too unfeasible. And retarded," remarked Phil.

"Hey, don't mess with retarded science!" retorted Joel before holding up the t-shirt (zombie), "That's what this t-shirt was going to say. But then, it started saying other things…"

Suddenly, the t-shirt's words changed to: "leave the house."

"It's alive?" exclaimed Phil.

"Yeah, we're past that phase now. Keep up, Phil," replied Joel.

"Well, have you tried burning it?" asked Phil.

"You know, this is why I don't come to you for advice, YOU BEER-GUZZLING IMBECILE!" shouted Joel before saying, "Actually, that's a good idea, I should probably try that."

So, Phil and Joel went outside and burned the t-shirt that said, "what are you doing."

"Well, everything worked out in the end," said Joel.

"Why'd it want us to leave the house?" wondered Phil.

"You know, let's not dwell on it, because it probably has nothing to do with anything," replied Joel.

But then, Phil and Joel saw some mutations on Phil's house. The windows turned into eyes and the door grew sharp teeth.

"Uuh, are those eyes and teeth?" asked Phil.

"Yes, and they have always been there. NOW SHUT UP! Let's go get lunch," replied Joel.

"Uuh, where?" asked Phil.

"Wyoming," replied Joel as he began walking away, westward.

**

* * *

**

Episode 3: Character

One week after the T-shirt zombie possessed Phil's house, was sent away somehow, and Phil and Joel had lunch in Wyoming to pass the time, Phil and Joel were once again in Phil's house. Phil was making fanfiction of his life.

The fanfiction figure of Phil says, "Our love is too strong to be imaginary!"

The fanfiction figure of Elly says, "Oh, Phil! I cannot deny it anymore!"

* * *

Okay, I was just teasing you all. Yeah, I haven't seen the movie yet either, so I can't make the parody right now. But I know it's going to be good with my instincts. And, don't go to supershadow's website and read the official script of Star Wars Episode III (and I swear, I didn't read it), and do know that _I_ am going to make the parody of Star Wars III, not anybody else. Okay? Okay.

So overall, keep your pants on, for real. And I should say that to myself.

"Homer Starrun, keep your pants on, for real."

Oh, and by the way. This is going to be rated T, or PG 13, you know, since _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith _has the same rating, so I have to keep safe too. Expect some swearing in the following story, but you can tell me not to put in swears.

Also expect surprises in the story, and not the surprises George Lucas made, but my own surprises.

That's all.


	2. Chapter 1 The Space Battle of Coruscant

Well, this is the sequel to my story, Homestar Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones. I thank George Lucas for making Star Wars, the Brothers Chaps for Homestar Runner, Will-Write-For-Pocky for inspiring me to write this parody, and my reviewers who reviewed for this story and my last for inspiring me to write this. So, here you go.**

* * *

**

**HOMESTAR WARS**

**Episode III**

**Revenge of the Sith (A Dark Story)**

Characters:

Anakin Skywalker: Homestar Runner

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Strong Bad

Count Dooku: Zee-Gee-Oh

R2-D2: Homsar

R4-P17: Goblin

Odd Ball: Eh! Steve

General Grievous: Visor Robot

Palpatine: Homeschool Winner

Battle Droids: Battle Droids

Clones: Stinkoman(s) with clone armor

Nemoidians: Blue Laser Minions

Jar Jar Binks: Reynold

Bail Organa: Prince of Town

Yoda: Pom-Pom

Mace Windu: Strong Mad

Mas Amedda: Lem Sportsinterviews

Padme Amidala/Skywalker: Marzipan

Ki-Adi-Mundi: Wheelchair

Plo Koon: Pan Pan

C3-P0: Strong Sad

Tion Meddon: Thomas (older, with a bat)

The Mon Calamari actors and actresses: Fatty's Big Chance

Chewbacca: Firebert

The Wookies: Cheat Commandos (minus Reynold)

Darth Plagueis: Eustice Pietimer

R4-G9: Sterrance

Aayla Secura: Cheerleader

Kit Fisto: Tompkins (teenager)

Aalya Secura: Poopsmith

Other Jedi fighting Darth Sidious: Senor

Darth Sidious: I won't reveal his identity, yet

Younglings: Teeny Tiny Girl Squad, Tompkins (pre-K)

Other Jedi: Various Jedi

Female Jedi killed by clones: Cheerleader

10-year old Jedi fighting clones (killed) in front of Bail Organa: Thomas (pre-K)

Nute Gunray: Blue Laser

Poggle the Lesser: Fhqwhgads

Qui-Gon Jinn: Coach Z

Luke: A baby

Leia: Another baby

Captain Typho: No I in Team Guy

Captain Antilles: Strong Badman

Captain Tarkin: Man with the Huge Mouth

More characters will be added as I progress

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

* * *

_

**HOMESTAR WARS**

**Episode III**

**Revenge of the Sith (A Very Dark Story)**

"War! The Republic is crumbling under the attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Zee-Gee-Oh. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere.

In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Visor, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Homeschool Winner, leader of the Galactic Senate.

As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – The Space Battle of Coruscant

Outside Coruscant, there's a huge space battle between the Republic (using clone troopers, their accessories, ships, and Jedi ships) and the Separatists' ships and starships.

In the midst of the battle were two Jedi ships. They were gray and round with wings. These two ships flew by a large battleship and right into the battle with battleships, starships, lasers, and explosions. In fact, the two ships manage to fly through an explosion as well. The ships used their double green lasers to blast enemy fighters.

"Wow, these dwoids awe weally weak. We'll save Chancellor Homeschool in no time!" shouted Homestar.

Homestar was a naïve Jedi knight with white skin, a blue propeller cap, a red shirt with a star on it, no pants, and no arms, but that didn't stop him from flying the ship.

"Hey Homestar. Don't get so cocky," warned Strong Bad.

Strong Bad was a short wrestler with a big, red mask with green eyes and a blue diamond. He also had no shirt, black pants, red boots, and boxing gloves. It's a mystery on how he could fly a ship with boxing gloves on. Here, he is Homestar's Jedi mentor, which was a painful experience for him.

"Hey look, Stwong Bad!" shouted Homestar.

Strong Bad let out a big sigh before saying, "_Master _Strong Bad, you fool."

"Hey look, Stwong Bad! Genewal Visow's ship is up ahead!" reported Homestar, "But this ship has a lot of these weiwd wobots."

"Well, I hope it's easy," muttered Strong Bad.

Then black droids with red eyes began flying away from a flagship, accompanied by several other flagships. These droids and ships flew towards Homestar's and Strong Bad's ships. Then they began attacking the starships.

"Let's do this like bwutis!" exclaimed Homestar.

"No, let's not. There's too much at stake," replied Strong Bad.

"No thanks. Mawzipan says I shouldn't eat a lot of meat," replied Homestar.

"Not steak! Stake!" retorted Strong Bad before talking to another pilot, "Eh! Steve, we need help. Do you copy?"

"Eh! Steve!" replied Eh! Steve.

"Okay, then, follow me and do some fancy formation stuff. And yes, I hate these kinds of details," ordered Strong Bad.

"Eh! Steve!" shouted Eh! Steve.

"Can you say anything else besides your name? And aren't you supposed to be a Stinkoman clone, and not a pilot who snuck into a ship without permission because you want to be a famous inexperienced pilot?"

"Uh, no Steve!" replied Eh! Steve.

As the ships approached the droids, the Jedi starships extended the stability foils at the end of the wings, making them look more similar to the TIE fighters, but they're not.

"Wow! This is fun! Dwoids wight ahead!" exclaimed Homestar.

"DaAaAaAa! I meatball all the serenades!" shouted Homsar, Homestar's ship's "protocol droid."

Homsar was actually a regular human who was a little mental, but funny. He's short and wide with white skin, a bowler hat, a blue shirt that says homsar, and big shoes.

Anyway, the four clone fighters were right behind the two Jedi starships.

"We're right BEHIND you, red leader!" shouted a clone trooper.

Then the ships began fighting each other. One of the clone ships was blasted by the enemy droid fighters, spewing debris from the destruction of the ship. One of the clone ships was hit and it began spinning out of control and into space. So, Strong Bad flew by Homestar's ship.

"You're good at flying, right?" asked Strong Bad.

"Well…" began Homestar.

"Good," replied Strong Bad, "I need to stick with you to avoid being killed."

Another clone fighter was destroyed right behind the two Jedi ships. Then a vulture droid fighter shot four missiles at the two Jedi ships, two for each ship.

"Uh-oh! Spaghettios!" exclaimed Homestar.

"You mean, missiles?" asked Strong Bad.

"Oh, wight! Uh-oh! Missileos!" exclaimed Homestar.

Then the ships broke up left and right, making two missiles follow each ship. Then Homestar did a barrel roll, causing the missiles chasing him to blow up on each other.

"Wow, that wabbit guy was right," remarked Homestar.

"This is not Star Fox!" exclaimed Strong Bad in Homestar's radio.

"Oh, then, nice job, Homsaw!" exclaimed Homestar, "You did a bawwel woll!"

Strong Bad was still being chased by his two missiles.

"Why are we doing this instead of droids? Flying does suck," muttered Strong Bad, "I should be in Coruscant answering emails right now!"

Just then, the missiles passed by Strong Bad's ship and blew up. Just then, ten silver balls flew out of the debris and onto Strong Bad's ship. Then they transformed into little buzzdroids that looked like spiders.

"Oh crap! I'm hit! Homestar! Get these creeps off of my ship!" shouted Strong Bad.

"I see those. Those awe buzzdwoids," replied Homestar.

Then the buzzdroids began crawling all over Strong Bad's ship and tearing it apart. One of them went after the Goblin.

"Hey Goblin, careful with those," warned Strong Bad.

The Goblin kept on dancing in place while letting out merry organ notes when the buzzdroid ripped the Goblin from the starship and into space.

"Heh, I never liked that thing anyway. But still, these things are shutting down the controls!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

"I think I can shoot them. Go to the wight," ordered Homestar.

"I don't think I can trust you," replied Strong Bad.

"That's okay. I'm used to this kind of cwap," replied Homestar.

"Well, don't save me. You'll just kill me. Just save the chancellor," ordered Strong Bad.

Instead, Homestar flew behind Strong Bad's ship and blasted lasers at it, destroying two buzzdroids and the left wing.

"I knew it! You're trying to kill me!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

"Wait, I can't do this! I know I can!" replied Homestar.

"Don't. You'll just kill me."

"I know. So go to the left."

"I'll go to the right, but really, they're all over me!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

"No! Go to the left!" ordered Homestar.

"If I go left, I'll crash into that flagship!" retorted Strong Bad.

Homestar looked to is left to see that there _was_ a flagship.

"Don't try to kill us both!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Quit yelling! It's getting annoying," replied Homestar.

So, Homestar flew his ship by Strong Bad's and tried physically getting the buzzdroids off. He got some off, but he badly dented Strong Bad's ship in the process. But one of the droids caused fire to billow in front of Strong Bad's ship's glass, obscuring his view.

"Crap! I can't see! And my controls are screwed!" muttered Strong Bad.

Meanwhile, the rest of the buzzdroids were sent flying away from Strong Bad's ship, except for one, which landed on Homestar's ship right in front of Homsar.

"Get that cweep, showtstop!" ordered Homestar.

"Homsar, hit that droid's center eye," ordered Strong Bad, "Wait, what use is there in telling him that?"

Then Homsar left out bubbles at the droid. The droid was hit squarely in the center eye, sending it flying away.

"Yeah! You got him!" exclaimed Homestar.

"Whoa. He _is_ good," remarked Strong Bad as the smoke no longer obscured his vision.

"Okay, Genewal Visow's ship is up ahead. Let's go to the hangaw," said Homestar.

"Yeah, and it would be a _great_ idea to run into the shields," replied Strong Bad.

"Not no more," replied Homestar.

Then he did a flip around Strong Bad's ship for fun and shot green lasers at Visor's flagship's shield generator, destroying the blue shield covering the hanger.

"Wait, I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Strong Bad.

Then a shield door began quickly blocking the way to the hangar. Homestar and Strong Bad made it past in the nick of time. Strong Bad's ship crashed onto the deck of the hangar bay while leaving a trail of sparks. As Homestar safely landed, Strong Bad lit his blue lightsaber and broke out of his ship, leaped into the air, and landed on the ground while destroying three battle droids with his lightsaber. The droids looked like thin, white robots with a weird shaped head and they carried blasters. Then Homestar exited his starship.

"That was fun," remarked Homestar.

Then he ran to where the droids were and helped Strong Bad destroy them with his own blue lightsaber. Meanwhile, Homsar popped out of Homestar's ship and wobbled towards the two Jedi.

"Hey Homsar, locate the chancellor with your unexplainable powers," ordered Strong Bad.

"Do some hacking!" added Homestar.

After the Jedi destroyed the last droids, they followed Homsar to a computer wall socket. Soon, a hologram of the trade federation ship appeared in front of them.

"So the chancellor's signal is coming from there. The observation platform is on the top of that spire," said Strong Bad.

"Stwong Bad, what the cwap wewe you talking…" began Homestar when he sensed something, "I sense Zee-Gee-Oh."

"Well, _I_ sense a trap," said Strong Bad.

"So what?" asked Homestar.

"Let's spring the trap," replied Strong Bad.

So as the Jedi began to leave, Homsar followed.

"Hey showtie, stay by the ship," ordered Homestar.

"And if you know how to use it, use this," said Strong Bad as he tossed a COM link to Homsar.

"DaAAAaAAA! I'll sue my vest, sirs!" replied Homsar.


	3. Chapter 2 Elevator Fun

Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the second chapter:**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Elevator Fun**

General Visor walked into the flagship's bridge. Visor was a large, gray cyborg with two large arms, two large legs, a head with a red visor, and a cape. He was being followed by two magna droids. Visor walked up to a Blue Laser Minion, a Cheat (a little creature with yellow skin and black spots) with blue clothes and a visor covering his face.While walking, Visor would let out some coughing noises while letting out a few sparks.

"What is the situation, captain?" asked Visor.

"Two Jedi have landed on the main hangar bay, general," replied the Blue Laser Minion as he showed Visor a monitor with heat visions of Homestar and Strong Bad in a corridor.

"Just as Zee-Gee-Oh predicted," replied Visor.

* * *

In the hangar of the flagship, Homestar and Strong Bad headed towards an elevator. Before they could enter, they were intercepted by droidekas, droids that could spin like a wheel, shoot blaster shots out of their arms, and create shield generators.

"Hey Stwong Bad! These shielded dwoids again!" exclaimed Homestar.

So as Homestar deflected the blaster shots with his lightsaber, the elevator door opened and Strong Bad dragged Homestar inside the elevator as the door closed. In the elevator were several other battle droids.

"Oh, hey Jedi," welcomed a droid.

"Like the elevator music?" asked another droid.

"'Sup?" asked another.

"Okay, now this is too unsettling," muttered Strong Bad.

"I have an idea!" shouted Homestar.

Then in barely five seconds, Homestar sliced all of the droids with his lightsaber.

* * *

In the hangar, Homsar saw two super battle droids (larger and bulkier droids with guns for right arms) walking towards Homestar's ship.

* * *

The elevator with the Jedi was still going up. Some elevator music _was_ playing.

"What do you know? That one droid you destroyed was right," remarked Strong Bad.

Just then, the elevator screeched to a stop.

"Homestar, how many times do I have to tell you not to press the stop button in an elevator?" asked Strong Bad.

"I didn't do that. Did you?" asked Homestar.

"No," replied Strong Bad.

"Well, let's get out of here," said Homestar.

So, Homestar activated his lightsaber and began cutting a hole in the elevator ceiling.

"That's just a waste of time," said Strong Bad before talking into his COM link, "Hey Homsar, you copy?"

* * *

In the hangar, the two super battle droids were inspecting the two Jedi starships. Just then, they overheard Strong Bad's voice over Homsar's COM link.

"Activate elevator 31174," ordered Strong Bad.

Meanwhile, Homsar began hiding himself behind some machinery and away from the droids.

"What's that?" asked a super battle droid/SBD.

"Who cares? Get back to work. I want to be able to watch my soaps," replied the other SBD.

"Super battle droids don't watch soaps! Unless you're soapy," retorted the first SBD.

* * *

In the elevator, Strong Bad was still talking to Homsar (and breaking his cover) and Homestar was still cutting a hole in the ceiling.

"Homsar?" asked Strong Bad.

Just then, a piece of the ceiling fell onto the floor. Then Homestar jumped out through the hole he just made.

"Always on the move," muttered Strong Bad.

* * *

In the hangar, Strong Bad's voice continued to be heard by the SBDs. So, Homsar stepped on the COM link to try muffling it. Meanwhile, Homsar was opening his mouth in front of a computer interface.

"Hey Homsar! Fix the freakin' elevator!" shouted Strong Bad's voice.

* * *

In the elevator shaft, Homestar walked on the elevator roof. Just then, the elevator reactivated as it pummeled down. Homestar quickly jumped to a ledge above.

In the elevator, Strong Bad noticed that Homsar screwed up.

"HOMSAR! Not down, up!" shouted Strong Bad.

As for Homestar, an elevator door was pried open as two battle droids came and pointed their blasters at Homestar.

"Hands up," ordered one battle droid.

"That's not possible Steve," replied another droid.

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing," replied Steve the battle droid.

"No you don't," retorted the second droid.

* * *

In the hangar, the SBDs managed to hear Strong Bad's voice through Homsar's COM link again.

* * *

As for the elevator, it stopped to a jolt, making Strong Bad fall to the floor.

"Elevators suck," muttered Strong Bad.

* * *

In the hangar (once again), the SBDs managed to find Homsar.

"Hey you!" shouted an SBD.

Meanwhile, Homsar shouted at the computer interface now that he was found out, and that made the elevator with Strong Bad go, no, shoot up.

"Well, that's better," remarked Strong Bad as he stood up.

Back in the hangar, one of the SBDs picked up Homsar. Homsar tried kicking at the droid.

"You stupid little… person who is acting as a droid!" shouted the SBD.

* * *

In the elevator shaft, Homestar noticed that the elevator was going up. As Steve and its companion kept on arguing, Homestar jumped onto the elevator roof, through the hole, and into the elevator, startling Strong Bad as he ignited his lightsaber at Homestar.

"Oh, it's you," muttered Strong Bad.

As for Steve and his companion, they were sliced in half in the middle of their argument by the elevator.

* * *

In the hangar, Homsar managed to splash a bucket of flammable bubble juice on the two SBDs in front of him. They let go of Homsar as they slipped on the juice.

* * *

The elevator continued going up.

"What was that all about?" asked Homestar, "You made my plan useless!"

"Well, Homsar's been screwing up again," replied Strong Bad.

"No he wasn't! It was all Steve's fault!" replied Homestar.

"Who is Steve?" asked Strong Bad.

* * *

In the hangar, Homsar threw a BMW lighter at the two oily SBDs on the floor, setting them on fire. As Homsar walked away, the SBDs were smoldering in fire as they deactivated. 


	4. Chapter 3 They're Still in Space

Sorry for the long period of no updates, but, nobody could update in the past few days. Anyway, here's the third chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – They're Still in Space**

Finally, the two Jedi reached their destination when they left the elevator. They walked into the general's quarters. In front of them was Supreme Chancellor Homeschool strapped to a chair with a window showing the space battle behind him. Homeschool was a thin, white skinned guy with nine-shaped eyes, an overbite, a blue shirt with a word bubble on it, no pants, and no arms. As Homestar and Strong Bad walked towards Homeschool, they saw a distressed look on his face.

"Chancellor," said Strong Bad as he reluctantly bowed to Homeschool.

"Awe you all wight?" asked Homestar.

"Zee-Gee-Oh," said Homeschool.

Then the Jedi turned around as they saw Zee-Gee-Oh with two SBDs behind him. Zee-Gee-Oh was a Sith with a circular, white head with a purple cap, menacing eyes, no mouth, a good build, and armored clothing, as he had spiked shoulder pads. He also had a cape. Zee-Gee-Oh continued looking down at the Jedi.

"This time, we fight him together. Don't get yourself fried like last time," Strong Bad muttered to Homestar.

"That's what I was going to say," replied Homestar.

"But _I_ didn't get fried by that weirdo," retorted Strong Bad.

Then Zee-Gee-Oh jumped onto the main level. He took out his lightsaber, but he didn't ignite it. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers.

"Your swords, please, Master Jedi," Zee-Gee-Oh said in Christopher Lee's voice, "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

Then the Jedi moved towards Zee-Gee-Oh.

"You won't get away this time, Zee-Gee-Oh," said Strong Bad.

Then Zee-Gee-Oh ignited his red lightsaber as the battle commenced. Zee-Gee-Oh had to spin in order to repel the lightsaber blocks from both Jedi.

"I've been looking forward to this," said Zee-Gee-Oh.

"Hey man! I've gotten bettew since last time! I think it, like, doubled," bragged Homestar.

"Good, twice the pride, double the fall," replied Zee-Gee-Oh.

Then they resumed fighting with their lightsabers again. The fight was intense. Zee-Gee-Oh and Strong Bad seemed to be tiring, but Homestar wasn't. Then Zee-Gee-Oh used the Force on Strong Bad to throw him back. Then as Zee-Gee-Oh and Homestar went up the stairs and to the upper landing, Strong Bad followed while destroying the two SBDs.

Just as Strong Bad was about to strike Zee-Gee-Oh in the back with his lightsaber, Zee-Gee-Oh used the Force to throw Strong Bad away to a lower level to knock him unconscious. Then he kicked Homestar away. Then he used the Force to make a section of the balcony to fall on Strong Bad. Unfortunately for Zee-Gee-Oh, it did not fall on Strong Bad to kill him, as he had planned. It only fell on his feet. Then Zee-Gee-Oh turned around to Homestar.

"I sense great fear in you, Runner. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them," taunted Zee-Gee-Oh.

Just then, Homestar ran towards Zee-Gee-Oh and kicked him in the head, knocking him back onto the main level. Then Homestar ignited his lightsaber as he jumped to the main level and continued fighting Zee-Gee-Oh with ferociousness.

As they fought in front of Homeschool, they began fighting in an intense level. They began using their lightsabers quickly to attack and block. Finally, Homestar sliced down with his lightsaber to cut off both of Zee-Gee-Oh's hands as Homestar "caught" Zee-Gee-Oh's lightsaber. As the Sith stumbled onto the floor in front of Homestar, Homestar put the two lightsabers by Zee-Gee-Oh's neck.

"Good Homestar, good. I knew you could do it," congratulated Homeschool before saying, "Kill him. Kill him now!"

"Well, I shouldn't," replied Homestar as he hesitated, "I mean, I don't want him to join the dying twend…"

"Do it!" ordered Homschool.

"No, I don't need this cwap anymowe!" replied Homestar as he turned off his own lightsaber and let go of the red lightsaber to make it fall onto the ground.

However, Homestar seemed to have miscalculated, for the lightsaber fell through Zee-Gee-Oh's neck, slicing his head off.

"I didn't do that," Homestar quickly said.

"Yes you did. And he was too dangerous to live. I mean, he kidnapped both 1-Up and Pan Pan!" said Homeschool.

"No he didn't! But he had no hands!" retorted Homestar.

Then Homestar used the Force to release Homeschool from the bounds around his body strapping him to the chair.

"But I shouldn't have done that. I think this will make the Jedi angwy at me," said Homestar.

"Who cares? He cut off your arm," replied Homeschool.

"He did? AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Homestar, "HE CUT OFF BOTH OF MY AWMS! CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

"No, he didn't. You _have_ no arms," replied Homeschool.

Homestar sighed before saying, "Well, that's a welief."

"But still, Zee-Gee-Oh humiliated you, so you wanted revenge. It's not the first time, Homestar. Remember that story you told me about your 'mother' and the marshmallows?" asked Homeschool.

"No," replied Homestar.

"Well, you told me that story. Now let's leave before more security droids arrive," ordered Homeschool.

As Homeschool was walking away from his chair, Homestar ran to Strong Bad and checked on him.

"Homestar, there is no time. We must get off this ship before it's too late," said Homeschool.

"But he's all wight. Wow, he suwvived again," remarked Homestar.

"Leave him, or we'll die," said Homeschool.

"Well, we'we going to die anyway, wight?" asked Homestar.

"I wish not," replied Homeschool as Homestar managed to pull Strong Bad out of the debris of the balcony and onto his shoulders.

"This feels weiwd fow some weason," muttered Homestar as they headed for the elevators.

* * *

In the flagship's bridge…

"Prepare for attack," ordered General Visor.

"All batteries fire! FIRE!" shouted a droid.

* * *

In space, the battle raged on. The clone troopers in their flagships used large guns to shoot plasma shots at the Trade Federation ships, causing destruction. The droids did the same thing, causing destruction.

* * *

In the elevator lobby, Homeschool and Homestar with Strong Bad arrived in front of elevator doors. However, the elevators were not working. So, Homestar spoke into his COM link to Homsar.

"Hey showtie…" began Homestar.

Suddenly, the flagship shifted to its side and Homeschool and Homestar with Strong Bad fell into an elevator shaft. But now, it became a hallway. So, they ran down the elevator shaft.

* * *

In the main hangar, Homsar slid down the vertical floor until he began falling.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Homsar as he fell into a pile of broken droids, "My ducky mays!"

* * *

In the flagship's bridge...

"Fire the emergency booster engines," ordered General Visor.

"Leveling out, general," replied a Blue Laser Minion.

Then the flagship used boosters to slow down its fall towards Coruscant. Finally, it managed to level itself in a 180 degree angle, which was back to normal.

* * *

In the elevator shaft, since there was another rotation, Homestar was now clinging onto a ledge (with his mouth) in the shaft with Strong Bad hanging onto Homestar's leg and Homeschool on Strong Bad's. Then Strong Bad woke up because Homeschool was biting his leg.

"Whoa. What did I miss?" asked Strong Bad before he looked down and saw the bottomless pit, "WAHHHHHHH!"

Just then, an elevator was moving up at high speed.

"Hey, Homsaw…" Homestar said into his COM link.

Because Homestar talked, he let go of the ledge, so the three went falling. Just then, the two Jedi used grappling hooks to be able to swing into a room with Homeschool with them. The three left the elevator shaft just as the elevator flew past.

"I hate elevators," said all three.

"Let's find something we can use to fly out of here," said Strong Bad as they got up.

"Hey showtstop," Homestar said into his COM link.

* * *

In the hangar, Homsar burst out of the pile of droids. Then he ran off at full speed, confused.

* * *

In the bridge...

"General, we found the Jedi. They're in hallway 328," reported a magna droid.

"Activate ray shields," ordered General Visor before violently coughing and letting out sparks again, "LOZENGE!"

"Sorry, but we can't afford to buy that," replied the magna droid.

"WHAT?" exclaimed General Visor, "I'll zap you if you don't buy me lozenge right now!"

* * *

In hallway 328, Homestar, Homeschool, and Strong Bad were running. Just then, ray shields set up around them, trapping them.

"Cwap!" exclaimed Homestar.

"You took the word right out of my mouth," muttered Strong Bad.

"Really? I did? That's gwoss," replied Homestar.

"But really. How did this happen? We're smarter than this! Except for Homestar," said Strong Bad.

"Let's be patient," said Homestar.

"Yeah, and how is that going to help us?" slyly asked Strong Bad.

"Homsaw will come and save us all," replied Homestar.

Just then, Homsar somehow was sent flying into the room and SMACK into a wall.

"We're saved," Strong Bad said sarcastically.

Then doorways opened. SBDs arrived all around the area. Homsar tried shooting fire at one of them by blowing at a lit BMW lighter, forcing it to kick Homsar over.

"Stupid person who is acting as a droid!" shouted SBD.

"Well, is there plan B?" Strong Bad asked Homestar.


	5. Chapter 4 Finally Getting Out of Space

**Chapter 4 – Finally Getting Out of Space**

In the bridge of the flagship, Strong Bad, Homestar, Homeschool, and Homsar were brought to General Visor with the droids behind them. Then the general walked up to the intruders.

"Ah, yes. General Strong Bad, the negotiator. We've been waiting for you. And your rescue mission sucked," said General Visor.

Then a battle droid gave General Visor Homestar's and Strong Bad's lightsabers.

"Well, at least we still killed Zee-Gee-Oh and saved the Chancellor," said Strong Bad.

"And Homestar Runner… I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older and obviously smarter," said General Visor.

"Genewal Visow. You'we much metally than I expected," replied Homestar.

"That's because he's a robot, you idiot," muttered Strong Bad.

"Your lightsabers will be a fine addition to my collection," said General Visor.

"But, this time, you will not escape," said Strong Bad.

"Action!" shouted Homestar.

"DAAAAAA! Parsley! Sage! Rosemary and thyme!" shouted Homsar as he caught everybody's attention.

Then Strong Bad used the Force to get his lightsaber from General Visor, cut the bounds bounding his boxing gloves together, and cut Homestar free from his bounds (around his torso) that were already useless.

"CRUSH THEM!" shouted General Visor, "Make them suffer!"

Then Homestar used the Force to yank his lightsaber from General Visor. Then they began battling the droids firing at them. Then they begin fighting the magna droids. As for Homeschool, he was being taken away by two battle droids while General Visor watched from a safe spot.

For Strong Bad and his droid, he tried slashing at the droid, but the droid's electrical staff managed to actually repel the lightsaber shot. Strong Bad was unable to cut the staff into pieces.

"Stupid Trade Federation technology," muttered Strong Bad.

Then Strong Bad cut the magna droid's head off, but the droid kept on attacking. As for Homestar, he tripped and accidentally sliced a magna droid in half, destroying it. Then he got up and destroyed some battle droids. Then he chased after the battle droids with Homeschool and destroyed them. Then Strong Bad sliced the body of the magna droid, making it crumble onto the floor in pieces.

Just then, alarms blared as the flagship was falling out of orbit.

"We're falling out of orbit. All aft control cells are dead, general," reported a Blue Laser Minion.

"Stay on course. Don't bother with them. Keep the ship in orbit," ordered General Visor.

Strong Bad and Homestar destroyed the rest of the droids. Then they began attacking General Visor, who picked up a magna droid staff and began using it as a lightsaber when he was surrounded by the Jedi.

"You lose, Strong Bad," said General Visor.

"How?" asked the two Jedi.

Then General Visor shot a red laser out of its visor and at the window, breaking it. Then everything not nailed down onto the floor began getting sucked into space. General Visor was first out, but he could breathe in space, since he's a robot. He caught a cable from the ship and safely landed on the ship's exterior. Homestar, Strong Bad, and Homeschool just held on for dear life inside the bridge. Fortunately, a blast shield closed where the window used to be.

"Wait, how are we still alive? I mean, all oxygen was let out of the bridge," said Homeschool.

"Homeschool, this is fiction. Nothing has to make sense," said Strong Bad.

"Yeah, like how Stwong Bad can type with boxing gloves on," added Homestar.

"Exactly!" said Strong Bad, "I guess."

Just then, the two Jedi continued fighting the rest of the droids that entered the bridge. Just then, more alarms blared.

"The hull is burning up!" exclaimed Homeschool.

* * *

In the flagship's pod bay, General Visor went through a hatch to go into the room. Then it went to a control panel and opened an escape pod.

"Time to abandon ship," said General Visor, "Jeez, that quote sucked. How come General Grievous gets all of the bad quotes?"

Then General Visor pulled on the rows of switches, making almost all escape pods jettisoned into space. Then General Visor went into the last one and escaped from the damaged flagship.

* * *

In the flagship's bridge, Homestar and Strong Bad went to the navigator's chair.

"All escape pods disappeawed!" exclaimed Homestar, "They know how to telepowt!"

"No, General Visor did it. So Homestar, can you fly this flagship?" asked Strong Bad.

"You mean this smoldewing piece of cwap?" asked Homestar.

"Nice choice of words," remarked Strong Bad.

Then Homestar looked at the controls.

"Well?" asked Strong Bad.

"We'we doomed," replied Homestar.

"Don't talk like freakin' Strong Sad!" shouted Strong Bad.

"I know! Open all hatches, extend all flaps, dwag fins, and all that fancy stuff!" shouted Homestar.

Just then, due to the atmosphere of Coruscant, the entire flagship split in half. The front part (with the bridge) began falling to Coruscant.

"Oh my Cownbwead!" exclaimed Homestar.

"Um, I think your shouting ruined the ship. But don't worry. We're still flying half the ship," said Strong Bad.

"We're going too fast!" exclaimed Homeschool.

"Doomsday has finally baked!" shouted Homsar.

The half of the flagship then flew into the atmosphere. It was still falling too quickly, no matter what Homestar and Homsar did. As it entered the Coruscant sky where inner-planet aircrafts could fly up to, some fire ships flew by the flagship half.

"We'll take you in," said a pilot.

Then the fire ships began spraying water at the flagship half, putting out all of the fire from the fall through the atmosphere.

"All right. The landing strip is straight ahead," said Strong Bad.

"We're coming in too hot," said Homestar.

"Um, I don't think so," replied Strong Bad.

Then the half of the flagship made a hard landing onto the floating landing strip, destroying/knocking down everything in its path before it came to a screeching halt.

"Another happy landing," remarked Strong Bad.

"Weally, you'we jokes awe weally funny," remarked Homestar.


	6. Chapter 5 Away from Action

As the title of this chapter suggests, this is the beginning of the period of time where there's barely any action and just talking, which leads up to the climax. Anyway, hilarity with Homestar will still ensue. And I'm thinking about writing the episodes in the original trilogy, since I'll need to ask Will-Write-For-Pocky which episodes I can write, since Will-Write-For-Pocky is writing episode 5 (which hasn't been updated for a long time), and Will-Write-For-Pocky's parody of episode 4 was funny and I don't think I can rewrite that. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Away from Action**

Coruscant was a planet that was also one big city. A small shuttle arrived on a landing platform in front of the Senate office building at late afternoon. There were a dozen senators there, including the Prince of Town, Reynold, and Strong Sad (he's not a senator). Then Homeschool, Homsar, and Homestar got out of the shuttle. Strong Bad stayed behind, so Homestar tried convincing him to go out.

"Come on! It'll be gweat!" said Homestar.

"No it won't. Look, I like getting famous and all, but politics suck. That's why you need to do it," replied Strong Bad.

"Yeah, but that mission was youw idea! I even wecowded that, so I have evidence!" replied Homestar.

"Yeah, but you know, you saved my life from the buzz droids, you killed Zee-Gee-Oh, you rescued the Chancellor, carried me unconscious on your back, and managed to land that piece of crap safely onto land. Plus, I don't want to be known as a person who had to be rescued by you and was defeated by Zee-Gee-Oh once again for some reason," explained Strong Bad.

"Yeah, but you know, you twained me. You desewve to say those speeches," said Homestar.

"That's another reason I don't want to go. Saying speeches suck!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Okay, but I think you owe me, but it's not fow the whole I saved youw life ten times," replied Homestar.

"_Nine_ times," replied Strong Bad, "That matter on Cato Nemoidia didn't count, whatever that was. Well, see ya. I'm going to answer some emails."

Then the shuttle left. Meanwhile, the Chancellor and his entourage approached Jedi Master Strong Mad, a large, square-like wrestler with a blue singlet with a red M on it. He's supposed to be the second-best Jedi master.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Yes, well, it's all thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They killed Zee-Gee-Oh, but General Visor escaped once again," replied Homeschool.

"THAT STUPID COWARD!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Well, that may be true, but with Zee-Gee-Oh dead, Visor is the leader of the Droid army. But don't worry, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Visor is alive," explained Homeschool.

"OUR NEW HIGHEST GOAL! FIND VISOR!" shouted Strong Mad.

Meanwhile, politicians (including the Prince of Town) and Homestar were walking in the Senate Building Grand Hallway. The Prince of Town and Homestar were talking to each other.

"Runner, the Republic can't praise you enough," said the Prince of Town.

The Prince of Town was a svelte and trim prince with a white beard and mustache, a red robe, and a yellow crown.

"Why not?" asked Homestar.

Strong Sad (a fat, round, gray depressed person with a white head, elephant feet (called soolnds) and no clothes) and Homsar were right behind Homestar and the Prince of Town.

"It couldn't possibly be as bad as all that, even by my standards," said Strong Sad.

"My amps of the Toledo sloes!" shouted Homsar.

"Well, I agree with that. But… what the heck are we talking about?" asked Strong Sad.

The Prince of Town and Homestar continued their discussion. There was a large broom-shaped figure hiding in the pillars. Homestar sensed the person.

"The end of Zee-Gee-Oh will surely end this war and the Chancellor draconian security measures," said the Prince of Town.

"You mean the Chancellow went to Hogwawts and met Dwaco Malfoy?" asked Homestar.

"No, by draconian, I meant harsh," replied the Prince of Town.

"Oh, well, no he's not. But you know, when Genewal Visow's dead, _then_ all that cwap happens," replied Homestar.

"Well, I'll do everything I can with the Senate," replied the Prince of Town.

"Okay, well, I got to go pee," said Homestar.

"O…kay then, but next time, say you're going to the restroom."

So as the Prince of Town followed Homeschool and the others, Homestar went to behind the columns to the shadowy figure, who was Marzipan, a woman with a baseball-shaped head, a yellow ponytail, and a big purple dress. Here, she's a Senator and Homestar's wife. Then they somehow embraced each other with no arms, but they did not kiss, for Homestar did not like kissing at all.

"Oh Homestar! Thank goodness you're back!" said Marzipan.

"Yeah, well, I missed you," replied Homestar.

"People said that you died, so I was filled with dread!" said Marzipan.

"Then I'll make them pay!" said Homestar, a little angrily.

"Well, good thing you're back from the Outer Rim sieges, and it's because of the kidnap of the Chancellor," replied Marzipan.

"Okay, I know what we'we going to do now," said Homestar.

"What?" asked Marzipan.

"Let's tell people we're mawwied!" replied Homestar.

"Let's not. You're important to the Republic to ending this war, and our marriage will get you expelled from the Jedi Order," replied Marzipan.

"Oh come on! Nobody gets expelled anymore!" replied Homestar, but then he noticed something, "You'we twembling. What the cwap is wong wight now?"

"Oh, well, something wonderful happened. I'm pregnant," announced Marzipan.

After a pause, Homestar said, "Oh. What's pwegnant?"

"Oh my Cornbread. You don't even know what that is?" asked Marzipan in amazement.

"Well, the kids back in Tatooine said I had pwoblems, but I think that's just cwap," replied Homestar.

* * *

Somewhere in the galaxy, there's a planet called Utapau. It was a planet with sinkholes. A small shuttle flew into one of these sinkholes and onto a landing platform, where General Visor went out as he was welcomed by several droids. Then General Visor took an elevator to an upper level and entered a conference room. Then he pressed some buttons on a table and, with difficulty, bowed as the hologram of Darth Sidious (a cloaked man) appeared in front of him.

"General Visor, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar," said Darth Sidious.

"It will be done, my lord," replied General Visor.

"The end of the war is near, General, and I promise you, victory is assured," said Darth Sidious.

"But the loss of Zee-Gee-Oh?" asked General Visor.

"His death was a necessary loss, which will ensure our victory. Soon, I will have a new apprentice… one far younger and more powerful than Lord Zee," replied Darth Sidious.

Then as the hologram disappeared, General Visor began coughing violently while letting out a lot of sparks.

"SOMEONE AT LEAST GET ME A COUGH DROP!" shouted General Visor.

* * *

That night, Homestar and Marzipan met in Marzipan's apartment. Marzipan was somehow combing her hair on the balcony while Homestar watched her.

"You know. The battles in the Outew Wim were a little… bad, since you wewen't thewe to help, unlike in Geonosis," said Homestar.

"Oh Homestar, I want to have our baby back home in Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know and where we would be safe. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens. And yes, I need to go there to tend to my plants," explained Marzipan.

"You know what? You do look beautiful after all the time Stwong Bad said you wewe ugly," remarked Homestar.

"Why? Because I'm in love?" asked Marzipan.

"I guess so… but… man, I hate the cheesy pawts! I'm no man to play these pawts!" shouted Homestar.

* * *

That night, Homestar had another nightmare. It showed Homestar a distorted and disorienting view of Marzipan on a table, screaming in pain. After shouting some words that sounded unclear, she died after one final scream.

Then Homestar woke up in panic in a bed next to Marzipan's. Homestar had a green bathrobe on, a blue Homestar Runner shirt, a night cap, and cinnamon stubble on his face. He looked to his right to see that Marzipan was all right and sleeping.

"Oh cwap! I had anothew nightmawe!" exclaimed Homestar.

Then as he tried to get out of bed, he fell onto the floor.

"Oh cwap! I fell onto the floow!" exclaimed Homestar.

Then Homestar ran to the door, and ran SMACK into it.

"Oh cwap! I wan into the doow!" exclaimed Homestar.

Then he got out and fell down the stairs.

"Oh cwap, I fell down the staiws," weakly said Homestar.

By that time, Marzipan woke up from all the commotion Homestar was making. So, she got out of bed and went downstairs. In Marzipan's apartment's veranda, Homestar ran to a couch and tripped.

"Oh cwap!" exclaimed Homestar before sighing, "This is getting old now."

Then Homestar sat on the couch and watched TV, which showed a live footage of the view from Marzipan's balcony of the city of Coruscant, which was tired from a battle. Then Marzipan came.

"What's wrong?" asked Marzipan.

"Well, I fell…" began Homestar.

"Besides your clumsiness," added Marzipan.

"Well, I fell into a nightmawe," replied Homestar before looking at the japor snippet he gave Marzipan in Episode I, "Did I give that to you?"

"What was the nightmare about?" asked Marzipan.

"It was about you doing this die thing fwom this thing called childbiwth," replied Homestar.

"And the baby?" asked Marzipan.

"Well, I don't know," replied Homestar.

"Well, if it's a dream, then I hope it won't be real," replied Marzipan.

"Yeah, but you wemembew what happened to my 'mom,' but I won't let you do this die thing," said Homestar.

"Look, the baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will let me continue be a senator, and if the Jedi Council know that you'll be a father, then they'll expel you from the Jedi Order," explained Marzipan.

"I alweady said that they don't expel nobody!" said Homestar.

"Well, do you think some people can help us? Like…" said Marzipan before sighing, "Strong Bad?"

"What did you tell him? Whewe I hid his Lappy 486?" asked Homestar.

"No, but he's your mentor. He must suspect something, and if not, he's dumb," said Marzipan.

"Oh, okay, but let's not tell him, since he's on the Council," replied Homestar.

"He is? That's a surprise," remarked Marzipan, "But did you hide his computer? You know how he feels about emails."

"No I did not hide his Lappy!" shouted Homestar.


	7. Chapter 6 Council Tension

Remember when I said this story will have swears? Well, there is a censored swear word (one that's not on the Homestar Runner site already) in here, but I think it's more for the comedy than for being inappropriate. Anyway, here's the next chapter, where I hope you will find hilarious.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Council Tension**

The next morning, Homestar went to the Jedi Temple, but he did not go to the briefing of the war. Instead, he went to visit Master Pom Pom, the master of the Jedi.

Pom Pom was a big, circular, yellow Pom who was circular, had an orange stripe on his body, orange flippers, and an orange head.

"_Premonitions…"_ bubbled Pom Pom, which was how he communicated with people, _"Premonitions… Hmm… These visions you have…"_

"Well, in these things, they have pain, suffewing, and death," replied Homestar.

"_Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Well, it's my wife, Mawzipan," said Homestar.

"_What did you just say?"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"I said she's not my wife, Mawzipan," replied Homestar.

Pom Pom was not convinced.

**TAKE 2!**

"Well, it's someone I know," replied Homestar.

"_Someone close to you?" _bubbled Pom Pom.

"Yeah."

"_Careful you must be when sensing the future, Homestar,"_ bubbled Pom Pom, _"The fear of loss is a path to the dark side."_

"Well, I don't want these visions to come twue," replied Homestar.

"_Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Well, that's hawd."

"_Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."_

"Okay, now _that's_ impossible."

* * *

After that, Homestar ran to the Jedi briefing room, where several other Jedi were exiting. Obviously, the briefing was over, but Strong Bad was still there by some holograms being shut down. 

"Hey! What is up, my dog? My D-U-G-E!" shouted Homestar as he ran into the room.

"Your _duge?_ Look, for the last time, I'm not your duge, I'm not your doge, I'm certainly not your dog, and I'm not freakin' Rondolman! I'm MASTER STRONG BAD!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Okay, Stwong Bad," replied Homestar.

_"Master_ Strong Bad," corrected Strong Bad.

Normally, Homestar wouldn't have argued, but with the recent developments of his mind, he retorted with, "Would you wathew make me call you my dog?"

"I can't believe Homestar outsmarted me," muttered Strong Bad, "By the way, I just want to ask you this. Where the crap were you? You missed out on the briefings on the Outer Rim sieges," said Strong Bad.

"Who cawes about the Outew Wim?" asked Homestar.

"Well, if you care to know, they're doing very well. 110 percent well. Some weird name has fallen, and Master Larry moved up his troops to somewhere that has a weird name," explained Strong Bad, "But the Chancellor is probably going to get more executive power from the Senate today."

"Well, that means mowe action, wight? Is that a good thing?" asked Homestar.

"Homestar, be careful of your friend, Homeschool," warned Strong Bad.

"Why? Is he too newdy?" asked Homestar.

"Perhaps, but he wanted your presence," replied Strong Bad.

"Oh! Wight! I fowgot to give him his pwesent fow Decembeween!" exclaimed Homestar.

"No! I said **presence**! Anyway, he didn't tell the Jedi Council why," replied Strong Bad, "And yes, that's unusual, so don't try killing yourself thinking."

"Okay. So, is it like this? The Council does not twust the Chancellow? Why?" asked Homestar.

"I don't know, but I think it's because the Force tells us to," replied Strong Bad, "Now, I have to continue looking for my Lappy."

"And I'll find some wibbon fow his pwesents," said Homestar.

* * *

Later that day, Homestar went to the Chancellor's Office to meet Homeschool. They were just finishing a discussion that Homestar didn't know what anything meant. Finally, Homeschool gave Homestar a request. 

"I need your help, son," said Homeschool.

"No way! You'we not going to be my fathew!" exclaimed Homestar.

"That's not what I meant and wanted!" replied Homeschool, "Instead, I want you to be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic."

"Uh, I don't like suwgewy," replied Homestar.

"That's okay. I was only speaking in figurative language. Anyway, to be literate, I want you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council," said Homeschool.

"Me? A Mastew? Cool!" exclaimed Homestar.

* * *

Later that day, Homestar found himself standing in front of the Jedi Council, waiting to be a Jedi Council member. In the chairs of the council were Jedi Homestar knew, like Pom Pom, Strong Mad, Strong Bad, and the holograms of Wheelchair (a white, poorly drawn wheelchair with a mouth) and Pan Pan (a panda version of Pom Pom). 

"YOU'RE ON THE COUNCIL!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Yay!" replied Homestar.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT A MASTER!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Boo!" replied Homestar.

"GO TO SEAT!" ordered Strong Mad.

So Homestar went to his chair, and suddenly, sounds were heard. Then everybody looked at Homestar, who was holding Pom Pilot, listening to music.

"I said come on Foogoogads, I said come on Foogoowoogoos, evewybody to the limit, evewybody…" horribly sang Homestar before he noticed people were looking at him.

"It's _Fhqwhgads,_" corrected Strong Bad.

_"And that's mine,"_ said Pom Pom.

"Oh, then, can I have my own?" asked Homestar.

"NO!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Oh fu-" began Homestar when there was a loud church organ noise made to block what Homestar said.

Still, the Jedi in the room were shocked with Homestar's unheard profanity.

"Yeah, Chancellow Homeschool taught me that wowd," said Homestar.

So, Wheelchair's hologram began speaking.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and there's no sign of General Visor or Eh! Steve," reported Wheelchair.

"Oh don't worry.Eh! Steve'saround Coruscant," replied Strong Bad.

"LET'S FLY!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Yeah, we shouldn't allow the droid armies to regroup," agreed Strong Bad.

"_Master Strong Bad, our spies contact, you must, and then wait,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"What about the droid attack on the Cheat Commandos?" asked the Wheelchair.

"LET'S ROCK, ROCK ON!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Yeah, we get the point," replied Strong Bad, "But really, we can't lose the system. It leads to the southwestern quadrant, and that's important for some reason."

"I know that system well," said Homestar, "The dwoids will be defeated easily!"

"STAY WITH HOMESCHOOL!" shouted Strong Mad.

"_Go I will. Good relations with Cheat Commandos, I may have,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"POM POM IS GOING TO WAR!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Oh man! I wanted to go!" exclaimed Homestar.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Homestar and Strong Bad were walking down a massive Jedi Temple hallway. 

"What cwap is this? I don't even get a Pom Pilot! That's stupid!" exclaimed Homestar.

"Oh shut up. At least you're on the council, and to be on the council your age and stupidity, it never happened before, especially since you _swore_ in front of the whole Jedi Council," replied Strong Bad.

"Weally? I thought that wowd was fow releasing my emotions. That's what Chancellow Homeschool told me," replied Homestar.

"Look, you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes with the Jedi, for he's creepy," explained Strong Bad.

"But I didn't fowce him to make me be on the Council," replied Homestar.

"But you wanted to be on the freakin' Council, and your friendship with the Chancellor paid off, which is just crap," replied Strong Bad.

"I think so too," agreed Homestar.

"Well, anyway, you're in a delicate situation," said Strong Bad.

"Um, you mean the fwesh food in the supewmawket?" asked Homestar.

"Um, well, there's tension between the Council and Chancellor," continued Strong Bad, who ignored Homestar's remark about the food deli, "You never listen, so you walked right into it!"

"Well, that's because of… what the cwap awe we talking about?" asked Homestar.

"You haven't memorized the script, haven't you?" asked Strong Bad, so Homestar shook his head, "Hey, I've noticed that you talk about jealousy and pride, which are not good things for a Jedi."

"Look, can you get to the pawt of my assignment?" asked Homestar.

"All right," said Strong Bad as they walked in front of a floor-to-ceiling mirror, "Okay, the Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

"Ooh, I get to spy! It's double-o… h!" exclaimed Homestar.

"We are at war, so be serious!" replied Strong Bad.

"So why didn't the Council tell me this befowe?" asked Homestar.

"Because the assignment's not supposed to be on record or something. Listen, do you think I know everything about the Council? I just joined recently!" retorted Strong Bad, "Anyway, just spy on him, for something's weird with him."

"I don't know. I think what's weiwd is that, you want me to do something I want to do. Usually, you make me do stuff I don't want to do," replied Homestar.

"Well, that's the Council's decision," replied Strong Bad.

* * *

Later that day, a large Jedi gunship was flying towards a Clone landing platform. Strong Bad, Strong Mad, Pom Pom, and clone troopers were riding in the gunship. The clone troopers were actually Stinkoman with white armor with white helmets, and guns. 

"Homestar did not really like his assignment for some reason," reported Strong Bad.

"_Too much under the sway of the Chancellor, he is. Much anger there is in him. Too much pride in his powers,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"THEY'RE TOO DANGEROUS! I DON'T TRUST!" shouted Strong Mad.

"He'll be all right. I mean, you don't think Homestar is going to kill the Chancellor, right?" asked Strong Bad.

"POSSIBLY!" replied Strong Mad.

"Wait, so you're saying he's not the Chosen One? I mean, that's why he's a Jedi, so he can destroy the Sith and such," said Strong Bad.

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Strong Mad.

"_A prophecy . . . that misread could have been,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Don't worry. Homestar won't kill the Chancellor like how he killed Zee-Gee-Oh," reassured Strong Bad.

"_Hope right you are. And now destroy the Droid armies on Kashyyyk, I will. May the Force be with you,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

Then as the gunship landed on the ground, Pom Pom exited as Strong Bad and Strong Mad stayed behind.


	8. Chapter 7 The Plot May Thicken

Okay, so here's the next chapter. And if you want to know, The Cheat (Chewbacca) is Firebert, you know, since they are more similar to each other than The Cheat is with any other Cheat Commando. Also, there's another swear, although I don't think it'll be as funny as last time. Plus, this chapter has mostly talking about stuff, especially with the conversation in the Galaxies Opera House. You know what I'm talking about, right? Also, no surprises unfold here. That'll come soon.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – The Plot May Thicken**

That evening, Homestar and Marzipan met in her apartment's veranda. Homestar was telling Marzipan what happened today.

"…and then we all went out for ice cweam, but then I got lost on the way to the pawlow, so I didn't get to eat," finished Homestar.

"You were going to have ice cream with the younglings?" asked Marzipan.

"I did? Oh, I thought they wewe midgets. Anyway, I think that the Jedi awe getting a bit cwazy," said Homestar.

"I don't think so, but do you think we're on the wrong side?" asked Marzipan.

"Oh no! We're in the dawk side!" exclaimed Homestar.

"No, I mean, what if the democracy we've been working for no longer exists? Now that you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone, talk to him to stop the fighting and resume democracy," said Marzipan.

"No thanks. I hate politics," replied Homestar.

"You know, I wish things right now are like when we were at the lake country one episode ago, when there were no politics, no plotting, no war, just our love," said Marzipan.

"Mawzipan, you've got to get wid of the past," said Homestar.

"That was wise, for once," remarked Marzipan, "But I want the past back."

* * *

Later that night, Homestar ran over a few people when his speeder landed. Then Homestar ran to the Galaxies Opera House, where he entered the Chancellor's box, where Homeschool was sitting with Leomard Sportsinterviews and another politician. They were watching Fatty's Big Chance's singing in ska.

"Pick it up, pick it up, hup, hup," sang Fatty's Big Chance, "Pick it up, pick it up, hup, hup."

"You wanted to see me, Chancellow?" asked Homestar.

"Yes Homestar, come closer," requested Homeschool as Homestar knelt by Homeschool's seat, "I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Visor. He is hiding in the Utapau system."

"Okay, that's good," replied Homestar.

"But I don't think the Council will select you to do the assignment, but you _are_ the best choice, but they can't be trusted," explained Homeschool.

"Well, that's because they're bad at selecting who does assignments," replied Homestar.

"Take a sit," requested Homeschool before saying to his aides, "Leave us, or die."

So as the aides left, Homestar sat in a seat next to the Chancellor.

"Homestar, you know that I can't rely on the Jedi Council. If they hadn't induced you in their plot, they will," explained Homeschool.

"What the heck awe you talking about?" asked Homestar with confusion.

"You must know what I'm saying. The Jedi want to control the Republic, so they're planning to betray me," said Homeschool.

"Oh come on, that's bulls…" began Homestar, about to say another word Homeschool taught him.

"No, think about it. You know, don't you?"

"Well, they don't twust you."

"Or the Senate, Republic, or democracy for that matter," replied Homeschool.

"Maybe," replied Homestar.

"Remember your early teachings, Homestar, 'All those who gain power are afraid to lose it,' even the Jedi," explained Homeschool.

"But the Jedi use theiw powew fow good," replied Homestar.

"Good is a point of view. And the Jedi point of view stinks. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they're considered by the Jedi to be…" said Homeschool.

"Pamcakes," said Homestar.

"What?"

"Nevew mind."

"Anyway, so the Jedi think that the Sith are evil. But they're similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power and excluding their lightsaber colors. Also, the Sith is not afraid to lose the dark side of the Force. That's what makes them so powerful," explained Homeschool.

"But they wely on stwength, only fow themselves," said Homestar.

"Very wise remark, but what about the Jedi?" asked Homeschool.

"I don't know. The opposite?" asked Homestar.

"Well, that's what you've been trained to believe. So why do you think something is wrong?" asked Homeschool.

"Um, I don't know," replied Homestar.

"The Jedi Council asked you to do something to betray the Jedi Code, like spying on me?" asked Homeschool.

"Wow! You have psychic powews!" exclaimed Homestar.

"No, it was just obvious. Anyway, did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Pietimer 'the wise?'" asked Homeschool.

"No."

"I thought not. It's a story the Jedi wouldn't have told you."

"I like stowies," said Homestar.

"That's great. Anyway, it's a Sith legend, which doesn't make sense with the Jedi not telling you. Anyway, Darth Pietimer was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life… He had so much knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying," explained Homeschool.

"Wait, you mean, he could make people immowtal?" asked Homestar.

"Precisely, if he would do it that way. ButI don't think that's the exact meaning. What I mean is that he can save people destined to die, whether from a disease or just keeping the person alive when the person is about to die,"replied Homeschool before saying, "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities, some considered to be unnatural."

"So what happened to the pie man? He got hit in the face with a pie?" asked Homestar.

"No. What happened was that he became so powerful; the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep," explained Homeschool, "Pietimer never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself."

"Wow," remarked Homestar, "Can people leawn this powew?"

"Not from a Jedi," replied Homeschool.

"Oh man! Oh, and by the way, I killed a few people with my speedew coming hewe. Could you cleaw me ow something like that?" asked Homestar.

"Sure," replied Homeschool, "I'd be happy to do anything for you, like clearing your criminal record."

* * *

Kashyyyk was a planet consisting of vast wildlife with lakes, mountains, plants, and all that other stuff. In the hologram area, Pom Pom was in front of a hologram of the rest of the Jedi Council, sitting in their seats. Homestar was half-awake from boredom.

"Homeschooooooool thinks General Visor is on Utapaoooooooooooooooo. We have had nooooo reports of this from our agents," explained Wheelchair.

"HE GOT IT FIRST! WE DIDN'T!" screamed Strong Mad, "THAT'S NOT COOL!"

"Well, I think that something happened in that planet so we wouldn't know, like that one time in Episode II when we didn't know anything about this Kamino," said Homestar.

"_Act on this, we must. The capture of General Visor will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed," _bubbled Pom Pom, noticing that Homestar made a rare wise comment.

"Does everyone agree? How about you, Homestar?" asked Strong Bad.

All the Jedi in the room agreed, even Homestar.

"But the Chancellow said I should do this mission," said Homestar.

"NO WAY!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Yes, the decision is ours to make," added Wheelchair.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Homestar, "Not again!"

"_A Master is needed, with more experience,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"SEND STRONG BAD!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Yeah, but wemembew last time in space? Stwong Bad just let him go!" said Homestar.

"No I didn't! Stop discrediting me!" shouted Strong Bad. "And we were in space!"

"What? You _did_ let him go, wight?" asked Homestar.

"Well, I'm better, so face it at that," replied Strong Bad.

"_Strong Bad, my choice is,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Yeah. Strong Bad is the best choice," agreed Wheelchair.

"_I agree,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"THE END!" shouted Strong Mad.

"But I want to go on a mission too!" whined Homestar.

"GO TO WAR!" Strong Mad shouted to Strong Bad.

So, the hologram was turned off. Then Pom Pom went to a clone commander, Commander Greeman.

"The DROIDS have started their main POWER generators," reported Commander Greeman.

"_Then now the time is, Commander,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"YES sir!" shouted Commander Greeman.

The Cheat Commandos got ready for their battle.

"Come on Cheat Commandos!" shouted Gunhaver, a Cheat in a cowboy hat, shades, and a brown coat, "Let's rock, rock on!"

Then the other Cheat Commandos cheered behind him. Then they ran to face the droid army above the lake in front of them. Both sides had large weaponry and vehicles, like tanks or ships. The Cheat Commandos used their blasters and rocket launchers and other weapons on the droids. Firebert, a Cheat with clothes of a burglar, pressed down on a TNT detonator, blowing up a separatist tank. The clones were helping the Cheat Commandos in battle. Pom Pom was watching all of this instead of fighting for some reason from the hologram area.


	9. Chapter 8 The Plot Thickens Even More

Here is the chapter where Strong Bad will fight General Visor. And no, we're not at the plot twist yet. That's next chapter, so keep your pants on.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – The Plot Thickens Even More**

In Coruscant, Strong Bad and Homestar walked to a clone landing platform, where there were thousands of clones with weapons and etc. being loaded into a large Republic assault ship.

"You'we going to need me on this one, Stwong Bad," said Homestar.

"You are never going to call me Master, are you?" asked Strong Bad.

"Nope, I'm afwaid not," replied Homestar.

"Typical," muttered Strong Bad before saying, "But this might be all a wild bantha chase, and you know how boring those are."

"Anyway, I thought about this, and yes, I do think, and I just want to say thank you fow teaching me," thanked Homestar, "You know, since I was wude lately."

"Oh, very wise of you," remarked Strong Bad, "You know, you _are_ a pretty good Jedi, and a powerful one, and I have to admit that you're better than me, which sucks a little. Anyway, the Council might make you a Master if you get some brains, so just wait, if you can."

"I won't," replied Homestar.

"Anyway, I have enough clones to invade three systems the size of Utapau. I'll be able to handle this situation without your help," reassured Strong Bad.

"Okay, bye," said Homestar.

"See ya," replied Strong Bad before muttering, "Okay, now I must have been too nice to Homestar today. It MUST have been something in my breakfast."

Then Strong Bad went into a Republican cruiser. The cruiser left Coruscant and into space. Inside the cruiser, Strong Bad was by his blue Jedi fighter while talking to some Stinkoman clones, some with their helmets off. They were in front of a hologram of Utapau.

"FORTUNATELY, the cities are in this one continent on the far side!" said Commander Codyman, a friend of Strong Bad.

"Okay, I'll distract them, and then you come _early_," said Strong Bad.

"Oh come on Strong Bad! When have I ever let you down?" asked Codyman.

"Um, how about Cato Nemoidia?" asked Strong Bad as he climbed into his Jedi fighter.

"HOMESTAR was late," replied Codyman.

"Okay, you're innocent, but you have to destroy about 99 percent of the droids, or else," replied Strong Bad.

"Good luck," said Codyman.

Then Strong Bad flew his Jedi fighter out of the cruiser. Then he flew his ship into a hyperspace ring. After some setting up, the ship with the ring flew into hyperspace to Utapau.

* * *

"STOP SCREAMING!" screamed Strong Bad.

"I… I CAN'T!" screamed Marzipan in pain.

"Don't scream anymore! It's too loud!" said Strong Bad.

* * *

That was just another nightmare Homestar had of Marzipan dying. Right now, he was sitting on a couch in Marzipan's apartment. Then Marzipan entered the room.

"So, Stwong Bad was hewe, wight?" asked Homestar, picking up a Post-it that said, _"Strong Bad was here, and he rules, man."_

"He came by this morning," replied Marzipan.

"What did he say? Did he find his Lappy?" asked Homestar.

"No. But he did say that you were acting stupid in front of the Jedi Council," said Marzipan.

"Oh, that cwap again," said Homestar, "Look, Stwong Bad and the Council don't like me."

"What? No they don't. They just have to tolerate with your foolishness," replied Marzipan.

Then Homestar stood up and looked at the window.

"Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be," said Homestar, "I'm playing Obi-Wan Kenobi, wight?"

"No, you're playing Anakin Skywalker," replied Marzipan.

"Oh dawn it! I wanted to be Luke Skywalkew!" exclaimed Homestar.

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Marzipan.

"I don't know. But I found a way to save you," said Homestar.

"What?" asked Marzipan.

"You know, my nightmawes," said Homestar.

"Those? Look, they're dreams, and your 'mother' dying after you had nightmares about her was just a coincidence… a cruel one at that," explained Marzipan, "Besides, I'm not the kind of woman who dies of childbirth, so don't worry."

"No, that's okay. I'll just save you with the Fowce," said Homestar.

"Look, I'm not going to die of childbirth, okay?" asked Marzipan, a little annoyed.

"All wight," replied Homestar.

* * *

In Utapau, Strong Bad flew his Jedi Fighter into a giant sinkhole and onto a landing platform. As he exited, Thomas and a few other aliens walked up to Strong Bad to greet him. The aliens looked like short, pencil-drawn Martians with beady black eyes. At the same time, a magna droid was watching the newcomer.

"Greetings young…" began Thomas.

"Don't call me that," ordered Strong Bad, "I'm obviously older than you."

"Okay. Greetings, Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" asked Thomas.

"The war, of course," replied Strong Bad.

"There is no war here, unless you've brought it with you," replied Thomas.

"With or without your permission, fuel my ship and let me make your city a base while I search for General Visor," ordered Strong Bad.

So, a few aliens went to Strong Bad's ship and began refueling it.

"Anyway, Visor is here. He is keeping us hostage, and his minions are watching us," whispered Thomas.

"Oh, how useful information," remarked Strong Bad.

"Go to the tenth level. There are thousands of battle droids," ordered Thomas.

"Okay, take your people to shelter, and if you have any soldiers, make them battle," ordered Strong Bad.

As the Utapaun aliens left, Strong Bad went to his Jedi fighter and talked to his 'protocol droid,' Sterrance.

"Hey Sterrance, you cute little animal," said Strong Bad before turning around and gagging a little for using the word cute, "Take the Fighter back to the ship. I'm staying here. Tell Codyman I've made contact."

Sterrance squealed a bit before the ship began flying away by itself. Strong Bad watched as it flew away from the sinkhole, leaving him officially stranded.

Somewhere else in the sinkhole, Strong Bad managed to find a beast to ride on, Nebulon. Nebulon was a large, green, fat alien with two eyes. Nebulon ran a bit until they approached the conference room.

Inside the grand chamber of that room, some separatists (like General Visor, Blue Laser, etc…) were having a meeting. Strong Bad decided to spy on them by hiding in a safe spot and listening.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I'm sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference," explained General Visor, "You will be safe there."

"SAFE?" screeched Blue Laser, "CHANCELLOR HOMESCHOOL MANAGED TO ESCAPE YOUR STUPID GRIP, GENERAL, WITHOUT ZEE-GEE-OH, I HAVE DOUBTS ABOUT YOUR STUPID ABILITIES TO KEEP US SAFE! I JUST HATE IT SO MUCH!"

Blue Laser was a Cheat dressed like his minions, but he did not have a visor, but he had an eye patch that somehow kept on switching its position and a screechy voice.

"Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip… Your ship is waiting," replied General Visor.

After the separatists (except for General Visor) left, Strong Bad went from his hiding spot to the control center, where General Visor was going below. Then he jumped down behind the general.

"Hey you crap-for-brain," said Strong Bad.

All droids in the room and General Visor turned around to face Strong Bad.

"Oh crap. I should work on my ways to surprise the enemy," muttered Strong Bad.

"General Strong Bad, you are a bold one," commented General Visor, "I find your behavior bewildering."

"Whoa, I've never heard that before," remarked Strong Bad.

"Surely you realized that you're doomed," said General Visor before saying to the droids, "Kill him."

Then four magna droids walked towards Strong Bad with their electrical staffs raised. He used the Force on a piece of equipment in the air to make it fall on all of the four droids, destroying three of them while trapping the other. As Strong Bad walked towards General Visor, he stabbed the last magna droid in the head with his lightsaber.

"Back away," General Visor said to the droids, "I'll deal with the Jedi slime myself."

"Jedi slime? Now that's a horrible insult," remarked Strong Bad.

"Shut up."

"Okay then, your move."

"You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Zee-Gee-Oh himself, and you lost to him twice," taunted General Visor, but just then, he began "coughing" violently again before muttering, "I should have quit smoking when I had the chance."

"Well, Zee-Gee-Oh just got lucky twice!" Strong Bad retorted about the Zee-Gee-Oh comment.

"Attack, Strong Bad."

Then General Visor took off his cape and then, he grew two more new robotic arms. Then each of his four arms gripped the lightsabers he took from the Jedi he's killed during the war.

"Well, I trained the Jedi who killed Zee-Gee-Oh, so there!" replied Strong Bad in hopes of confidence.

Then General Visor's upper arms began spinning with the lightsabers in his hands with the bottom two lightsabers pointed at Strong Bad, making him a deadly lightsaber razor fan. He even created sparks on the floor. Strong Bad was undaunted.

"You're just showing off," said Strong Bad.

Then Strong Bad struck with his lightsaber, hitting two of General Visor's lightsabers. Then the other two were about to strike Strong Bad when he jumped out of the way and managed to cut off one of General Visor's new arms, leaving him with only three. Before General Visor could attack again, Strong Bad chopped off General Visor's other new arm, leaving General Visor with only his normal arms.

"You know what? You suck," remarked Strong Bad.

"Well, Zee-Gee-Oh _was_ a bad teacher," agreed Visor.

Then Strong Bad fought against General Visor and his two lightsabers. Visor had several opportunities when he could have killed Strong Bad since he had two lightsabers, and he missed them all. Then, an explosion was heard. Both warriors looked at the entrance to the control center to see clone troopers entering by rappelling. The others and their ships were outside in the sinkhole.

"I may not defeat your droids, but my troops certainly will," said Strong Bad.

"Army or not, you must realize that you're doomed," replied General Visor.

"Only if I'm a loser named Strong Sad," replied Strong Bad.

"Crap, you're right," muttered General Visor.

Then the clones and droids began shooting at each other with their blasters, causing a chaotic battle. It's a miracle Strong Bad and General Visor were not shot by the droids and clones. Meanwhile, Strong Bad used the Force on General Visor to hurl him onto the ceiling while dropping his two lightsabers. Then Visor landed harshly on the floor.

Then Strong Bad ran to where General Visor went while slicing any droid that got in his way with his lightsaber. He saw General Visor hopping into a large wheel scooter, using it to take off down a wall of the sinkhole.

"Hey Nebulon! Come over here! I like your style!" shouted Strong Bad.

Then Nebulon quickly and happily came, trampling and shooting energy balls at any droids that got in its way. Then Strong Bad hopped onto the alien and they both chased after General Visor. But outside the control center, Strong Bad accidentally dropped his lightsaber, which was picked up by Commander Codyman.

* * *

In the Jedi war room in the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, Homestar and Strong Mad were in front of the holograms of Pom Pom, Wheelchair, clone Commander Codyman, and Cheerleader.

"Master Strong Mad. MAY I interrupt? General Strong Bad has made contact with General VISOR, and we have begun out attack," reported Commander Codyman.

"GOOD!" shouted Strong Mad before talking to Homestar, "MESSENGER BOY TO HOMESCHOOL!"

"Yes, siw," replied Homestar before running off.

As Commander Codyman's hologram disappeared, Strong Mad sensed something.

"PLOT TO DESTROY JEDI!" shouted Strong Mad, "CHANCELLOR BAD!"

"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Visor, then he shall be remoooooooved from office," said Wheelchair.

"THAT'S BAD!" shouted Strong Mad.

"_To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Hmmmmm. . . . great care we must take,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.


	10. Chapter 9 The Plot Twist

Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. I've given away too much at that. Anyway, replies to reviews/emails:

**Chris Mungus:** I would use that gag, but something happens in this chapter that makes that gag not work

**Zorinth:** It was Will-Write-For-Pocky who decided that Pom Pom should be Yoda, and I followed the author's character assignments for some characters (like Homsar for R2-D2). I would have used Homsar for Yoda, but he has to be our favorite astromech droid.

**K9 the First:** Yeah, okay. Thanks for reviewing.

**Time Travelling Echidna:** No, but Strong Bad will use something even better (and funnier) than a nunchuck gun.

**Gijinka Renamon:** Thanks.

**Kraven the Hunter:** As General Visor/Grievous said himself, Mustafar, despite the lava and smoke and desolation, generates a lot of scanning interferences, so the Separatists will be safe from the Republic looking for them, but they won't be safe if someone on the inside tells someone where the Separatists are (hint, hint). Thanks for reviewing, and I guess I do feel bad for that lizard.

Anyway, if you don't like anything that happens in this email (not about who died, but about something you'll never expect), please tell me, and I'll email you or ask for suggestions. But remember, I'm trying to make m Homestar Wars stories to fit in with Will-Write-For-Pocky's Homestar Wars stories, so it's for the best, in my opinion.Here we go:

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – The Plot Twist

Homestar went to the chancellor's office, where Homeschool was looking at a hologram in his gray office attached to his main office.

"Hey Chancellow, Stwong Bad is fighting Genewal Visow wight now!" reported Homestar.

"We can only hope that Master Strong Bad can win," replied Homeschool.

"But I should be thewe with him," said Homestar.

"It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they don't make you a Jedi Master?" asked Homeschool.

"I don't know, but I think they know something I don't know, which is a lot," replied Homestar.

Then Homeschool stood up and walked to Homestar. Then he began saying his explanation that would change lives, forever. It would also end lives as well.

"They don't trust you. They see your future. They know your power is too strong to control. Homestar, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you," explained Homeschool before saying, "Let me help you know the subtleties of the Force."

Then they walked into a hallway to a red room with some golden decoration.

"Wow. You know about the Fowce too?" asked Homestar.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force… even the nature of the dark side," replied Homeschool before letting it all sink in.

"You know the dawk side?" asked Homestar.

"Homestar, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all of its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you want to be a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Homestar," explained Homeschool, "They fear you. In time, they will destroy you. Let me train you."

"No thanks. The Jedi awe supposed to be my family," replied Homestar.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi," forcefully said Homeschool as he walked around, "Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Homestar, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

"What? Oh, you did psychic again," said Homestar.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you…" said Homeschool.

"Wait, I get it all now! You'we a donkey!" exclaimed Homestar.

"No, I'm a Sith master, which is much worse than a donkey," corrected Homeschool, "But that's obvious, isn't it? I gave you several clues that I'm a Sith ever since you killed my previous apprentice, Zee-Gee-Oh, and…"

"Don't do a long explanation!" interrupted Homestar.

Suddenly, Homestar ignited his lightsaber and held it at Homeschool's throat.

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me," said Homeschool, "Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi… a life of significance, of conscience."

"You'we confusing me!" exclaimed Homestar.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Homeschool.

"No, but now you gave me the idea, yeah," replied Homestar.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It makes you focus and stronger," said Homeschool.

"Um, no thanks," replied Homestar

"Look, do you realize that I can kill you right now without using my lightsaber (and yes, I have a lifetime supply of them), without using my nonexistent hands, without blinking, without thinking, without thinking about thinking, and without thinking about thinking about thinking? Well, the latter three might be impossible, but I'm dangerous," threatened Homeschool.

After a moment, Homestar turned off his lightsaber.

"Okay, hewe's what I'm going to do. I'm going to Taco Bell and get a pizza. Then I'll go to the Jedi Temple and tell on you to the Council," explained Homestar.

"Go ahead, and you'll probably help them take over the Republic," replied Homeschool.

"Well, I'll leawn what's going on wight now soon," replied Homestar.

"Learn to know how to use the dark side to save Marzipan," said Homeschool.

"Okay, then, I don't like you anymowe," said Homestar before running away.

"He'll be back," Homeschool reassured himself.

* * *

Back in Utapau, Strong Bad continued chasing General Visor in the city tunnel system. Soon, theywere by each other side by side. Visor tried using an electrical staff on Strong Bad, but Strong Bad grabbed it and jumped off Nebulon. Then Visor tried shooting red lasers from his visor at Strong Bad, but Strong Bad managed to use the electrical staff to block the laser blasts, somehow.

Soon, they both arrived at a secret landing platform, where they both jumped from the wheel scooter. Then Strong Bad tried whacking Visor in the visor with the staff, doing nothing. Then he tried stabbing him. He didn't dent the robot, but he managed to knock the robot down, and Strong Bad saw something through the visor. A brain. Just then, the droid/robot/cyborg managed to head butt Strong Bad away, giving him a big blow of pain.

Then Strong Bad tried punching Visor, receiving extreme pain in return with no pain given to Visor. Then Visor grabbed Strong Bad and threw him away to the edge of the platform, forcing him to grab onto the ledge. Then the droid shot a laser at Strong Bad, but he jumped out of the way at the last minute and landed on the platform.

"All right, if you have a brain, then I have one way to defeat you," said Strong Bad.

Then he got out a paper with a crude, pencil drawing of a one-legged puppy named L'il Brudder. Then he said in a cute voice while waving the drawing in front of Visor, "I can make it on my own! I want to be quarterback when I grow up! Things are looking up!"

Visor sniffed as his brain began to give him emotions.

"L'il Brudder. You've got the heart of a champion," said General Visor.

Finally, Visor shed a tear from his visor. The tear was enough to fry its circuits and its brain. Then it collapsed onto the floor and shut down, ultimately killing him.

"Well, that was easy," remarked Strong Bad as he jumped onto Nebulon and left, "I would have expected more from such a general like you."

* * *

In the landing platform of the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, Homestar ran to Strong Mad, who was standing by Tompkins (a pencil-drawn teenager with pimples), Senor (a blue blob with stick arms), and Poopsmith (a guy with gloves stained with whatsit).

"Hey Mastew Stwong Man…" began Homestar.

"GENERAL VISOR DIED! WE'RE GOING TO TALK TO HOMESCHOOL!" shouted Strong Mad.

"That's gweat! Let's go to Pizza Hut and buy some tacos! But fiwst, let me say that Homeschool is a Sith," said Homestar.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!" shouted Strong Mad.

"I am! He is that Sidious guy we kept on talking about," said Homestar.

"LET'S GO!" Strong Mad shouted to the other three Jedi.

"Let me go too," said Homestar as the other three Jedi went into the Jedi gunship.

"NO!" shouted Strong Mad as he walked into the Jedi gunship.

Then the gunship flew away to Coruscant to change the face of the galaxy, forever.

* * *

In her apartment, Marzipan was looking at the Jedi Temple at her window, thinking about Homestar. Homestar was in the Jedi Council room in the temple, looking at Marzipan's apartment. Suddenly, he heard this voice.

"_You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost,"_ said Homeschool's voice.

In Marzipan's apartment…

"Homestar, I love you. Before I die, which I surely won't," muttered Marzipan as Strong Sad came.

"So, you finally understand my ways of life?" asked Strong Sad.

"Get away. You'll make me feel worse," ordered Marzipan.

In the Jedi Temple…

"All wight. I'll save Mawzipan and Homeschool," decided Homestar.

Then he went to the hangar and jumped into his speeder. Then he left to the Chancellor's office and to destiny.

* * *

In the Chancellor office, Strong Mad, Tompkins, Senor, and Poopsmith arrived in front of Homeschool.

"Master Strong Mad. I take it that General Visor is destroyed then. Let's celebrate with some Cold Ones," decided Homeschool.

"NO! I'M ROBOCOP!" shouted Strong Mad.

Then the four Jedi ignited their lightsabers, with Strong Mad having a purple-bladed lightsaber.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, are you asking me for a challenge?" asked Homeschool, angrily.

"THE SENATE DECIDES!" replied Strong Mad.

"I AM the senate!" retorted Homeschool.

"NOT YET!" shouted Strong Mad.

Then Homeschool stood up, and suddenly, he was "holding" a lightsaber.

"It's treason, then," decided Homeschool.

Then Homeschool ignited his red-bladed lightsaber and let out an inhuman screech before jumping over his desk and to the Jedi. Then he quickly stabbed the Poopsmith before he could strike back, killing him instantly. Then he used the Force to make a Bubs' Concession Stand fall onto Senor, crushing him dead. Meanwhile, Bubs (an orange bodied guy with a blue face and a rather insane face) appeared inside the stand.

"That'll be 234,000,000 dollars, but since you're battling, I'll make it nine billion!" said Bubs.

Then Homeschool quickly faced Tompkins and slashed twice at him. Then Tompkin's head landed on third place on an Olympic-style podium, his torso on second place, and his legs on first place. Then he faced Strong Mad.

"Game's already over," said Homeschool.

Then he furiously slashed at Strong Mad, who did his best to resist. Then they went into the main office area, where Strong Mad managed to punch Homeschool in the face. Then, Homeschool did some cool aerobics in the air and used the Force to push Strong Mad into a wall. Then he held his lightsaber at Strong Mad's face when he swiped with his lightsaber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Homestar arrived outside the Senate building. He jumped out of his speeder and ran down the long corridor to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

In the battle, Strong Mad and Homeschool managed to cut the entire window behind Homeschool's desk.

"You primate! Don't you realize how much that glass cost?" asked Homeschool.

Suddenly, Strong Mad used his strength and lightsaber to knock Homeschool's out of his "hands" and falling outside of the building. Homestar arrived when he saw Strong Mad trapping Homeschool to a windowsill.

"YOU LOSE!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Hey guys! What'cha doin?" asked Homestar.

"Homestar! I told you it would come to this!" Homeschool shouted to Homestar, "I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"THE SITH WILL DIE!" shouted Strong Mad.

"No! No! You will die!" retorted Homeschool.

"What? Oh, so you know about this die twend too?" Homestar asked Strong Mad.

Then Homeschool shot blue lightning bolts at Strong Mad, who blocked them with his lightsaber. Then the lightning was deflected back at Homeschool, injuring him.

"He is a traitor, Homestar!" shouted Homeschool.

"NO! HOMESCHOOL IS!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Come to your senses, if you have any, Homestar! The Jedi are in revolt! They will betray you, just as they betrayed me!" shouted Homeschool as he began growing weaker, "You are not one of them! Don't let them kill me!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Strong Mad.

"You'we too loud!" shouted Homestar.

"I am the pathway to your power. I have the power to save the one you love!" Homeschool continued shouting at Homestar, "You must choose! You must stop him!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Strong Mad.

**CHARACTER CHANGE'D!**

**From now on, Anakin Skywalker is played by Homeschool Winner, Palpatine/Sidious is now played by Ganondorf (yes, you've read right, the antagonist of the Zelda games (this is him:** http/ www. nintendomaine . com / retro / n64 / zelda-ocarina / art - ganondorf . jpg **(remove allunecessary spaces))****and Homestar Runner shares his comments of the following chapters and may make appearances later.**

**"What? That's bowing, and dumb! I wanted to be Dawth Vadew!" exclaimed Homestar.**

**"Would you rather get extreme injuries later on?" asked Homer Starrun, "And be evil?"**

**"Well..." began Homestar.**

**"That's a no. Anyway, that's the notice."**

**END NOTICE**

So, the Chancellor was transformed into Ganondorf from the deflected lightning. Instead of using electricity, he decided to use a barrage of energy balls, but they didn't seem to do any effect. Homeschool watched in horror, confused. Then Ganondorf stopped attacking.

"I can't…" gasped Ganondorf, "I give up. Help me. I'm too weak. Don't kill me. I'm dying."

"YAY! I GET TO KILL!" shouted Strong Mad.

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial!" shouted Homeschool.

"HE _IS_ TRIAL!" shouted Strong Mad, which was correct.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me, please," begged Ganondorf.

"It's not the Jedi way," said Homeschool.

"YOU KILLED ZEE-GEE-OH!" shouted Strong Mad.

"True, but…" began Homeschool, when he saw all reasoning was now useless.

Strong Mad raised his lightsaber to strike the death blow to the Sith Lord,Ganondorf.

"He has to live!" pleaded Homeschool.

"Don't kill me!" begged Ganondorf.

"I need him to save Marzipan!" confessed Homeschool.

"Please don't…" began Ganondorf.

"NO!" screamed Homeschool.

Then he ignited his lightsaber, and when Strong Mad was about to kill Ganondorf, Homeschool slashed and cut Strong Mad's lightsaber hilt in half, making it useless. Strong Mad looked at the remains of his lightsaber in confusion.

"Huh?" asked Strong Mad with a confused expression.

Then Ganondorf sprang to life, and he seemed to be floating in air as he laughed evilly. Then Ganondorf shot even more powerful electricity at Strong Mad, sending him floating over the air outside the building.

"POWER! ULTIMATE POWER!" screamed Ganondorf as the Triforce of Power on his right hand began glowing white.

Then he stopped, making Strong Mad, who was now far away, fall to his death while crashing into several speeders. When Strong Mad landed on the ground and created a large crater, he still lived.

"Ow," groaned Strong Mad.

However, the speeders he crashed into were in the crater with him, and they blew up, ultimately killing Strong Mad. Back in the Chancellor's office, Homeschool began panicking as Ganondorf landed on the floor.

"Oh my Cornbread. What have I done?" exclaimed Homeschool.

"You have fulfilled your destiny," replied Ganondorf, "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

"I'll do whatever you ask," replied Homeschool.

"Good," replied Ganondorf.

"Just help me save Marzipan's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death," said Homeschool.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret," replied Ganondorf.

Then Homeschool kneeled before Ganondorf.

"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith," pledged Homeschool.

"Good, good. The Force is strong with you. You will become a powerful Sith," replied Ganondorf, "Henceforth, you shall be known as... Homeschool Winner."

"WHAT? That's my name!" exclaimed Homeschool.

"Well, that's what Will-Write-For-Pocky calls you in Episodes 4 and 5," replied Ganondorf, "Blame that author."

"Well, thank you, my master," said Homeschool.

"Rise," ordered Ganondorf.

So as Homeschool rose and Ganondorf went to his desk, Pom Pom in Kashyyyk felt a great disturbance in the Force. Back in the Chancellor office, Ganondorf began speaking to Homeschool again.

"Because the Council does not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi, or Sith, with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators," explained Ganondorf.

"I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate," agreed Homeschool.

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Strong Bad…" began Ganondorf.

"No, I don't like him," interrupted Homeschool.

"Don't interrupt me! Anyway, every single Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic," said Ganondorf, "You understand that, don't you?"

"I understand, Master," replied Homeschool.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be a civil war without end," explained Ganondorf, "First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We must catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Winner. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Marzipan."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" asked Homeschool.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Blue Laser and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace," replied Ganondorf before laughing again.

**

* * *

Homestar comment:**

"Wow, this was an extwemely long chaptew, so I had Mawzipan tell me what it's about, and I don't know what the cwap they wewe talking about in the end," explained Homestar, "I did like how Homeschool fought, and Ganondowf came! Anyway, that poow L'il Bwuddew, being used as a weapon!"

Then Homestar began to cry.

"Oh L'il Bwuddew! You've got the heart of a champion!"


	11. Chapter 10 Bad Clones!

Here is a notice. I think the hilarity might die down, now that things are going dark with the dark side. And if you want to know why I made the character change, it's for the good of being in-character. Homestar mercilessly killing people (and a certain innocent person who is not even a Jedi or a separatist) is SO out of character, and you don't want him to get the same heinous treatment that Anakin/Vader got, do you? Plus, I want my stories to somehow interwine with Will-Write-For-Pocky's stories. I hope that clears things up for you. Anyway, here's the chapter where a lot of Jedi die. I hope I made the death scene funny, because I don't really think so, but they're still funny:**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Bad Clones!**

That same night, Homeschool marched up to the Jedi Temple's entrance with a large army of clone troopers behind him. Homeschool was now wearing the same shirt, but the quote bubble in the front said "SITH RULE" while the one at the back said "JEDI SUCK!" and he was wearing a cape. Homeschool and the clones were about to commit a devastating mission.

* * *

In Utapau, the battle raged on with ships and more gunfire, er, blasterfire. The clones seemed to be winning. Strong Bad on Nebulon rode up to Commander Codyman.

"Commander, tell your troops to go to the upper levels," ordered Strong Bad, "You know, if you want to blast more droids."

"Very good, sir," replied Codyman.

As he was about to move away, he turned around and gave Strong Bad back his lightsaber.

"Oh, and you dropped this," said Codyman.

"Oh, thanks," thanked Strong Bad.

As Nebulon and Strong Bad rode up a wall of the sinkhole, Commander Codyman got a message in his COM link from none other than Ganondorf.

"Commander Codyman, the time has come. Execute Order 66," ordered Ganondorf.

"YES, my lord!" replied Codyman.

Then he turned off his COM link and talked to the other clone troopers by a cannon.

"BLAST HIM!" ordered Codyman, pointing to Strong Bad and Nebulon.

While Strong Bad was riding on Nebulon, he was cutting down droids with his lightsaber. Suddenly, lasers were shot at him. He turned around to see that his clones had turned on him. Before he could say something, a laser shot sent Strong Bad and Nebulon falling down into the waters of the sinkhole.

* * *

In the crystal planet of Mygeeto, there was a battle, and Pan Pan was leading an army of clone troopers on a bridge. As he went ahead, using his lightsaber, Clone Commander Bacaraman got a message from Chancellor/Sith Lord Ganondorf. After that, the clones shot their blaster shots at Pan Pan. He tried deflecting as much blaster shots as he could, but he eventually got hit, died, and fell onto the bridge.

"What do you know? He _wasn't_ made of helium and/or hydrogen after all!" exclaimed Commander Bacaraman.

* * *

In the forest planet of Felucia, Cheerleader (a pencil-drawn cheerleader with a dress) was leading her army of clone troopers. Then they got Ganondorf's message. Then as Cheerleader got distracted by a bird flying above, the clones shot blaster shots at Cheerleader's back, killing her. But before she died, she managed to cry out, "Ow! My spine!"

* * *

In Kashyyyk, Pom Pom was being overwhelmed by the disturbances in the Force due to the Jedi snuffing it. In fact, they made the disturbance Pom Pom felt when Homeschool joined the dark side a paper cut (but it really _was_ as bad as a paper cut). As for the battle, the Cheat Commandos won, as voices sung, "Buy all our playsets and toys!" indicating their victory.

* * *

In the planet of Cato Nemoidia (where Strong Bad was once in trouble because of Homestar's/Homeschool's tardiness), Wheelchair was somehow flying a Jedi Fighter, being followed by two clone ships. One of the clones got a message from Ganondorf.

"Execute Order 66," ordered Ganondorf.

"It will be done, my lord," replied the clone.

As the ships flew by a city, the clones shot lasers at Wheelchair's fighter, making him crash into some buildings, making Wheelchair die in a fiery explosion.

"But Wheelchairs don't die!" shouted Wheelchair in the fire, suddenly alive.

"But animate wheelchairs do," replied Homer Starrun.

"Oh, right! Onto deadness!" replied Wheelchairgoing back to beingdead from crashing and burning.

* * *

In the desert planet of Saleucami, there were three speeder bikes with The Ugly One riding the first one and two other clones behind her. After Ganondorf talked to one of the clones, the two clones backed up their speeder bikes and shot lasers at The Ugly One's speeder bike, causing her to crash into some rock formations, killing her after she said, "Ow! My ribs!"

* * *

In another planet, clone troopers were aiming their blasters at So and So's back. Suddenly, a giant fist fell from the sky and crushed So and So to death. The clones could have sworn they heard a voice shout, "CRUSHED TO DEATH BEFORE THE CLONES COULD KILL HER…'D!"

"Oh man! We weren't quick enough to save her from the fist before we killed her!" exclaimed a clone.

* * *

In yet another planet, clone troopers had What's Her Face surrounded, blasters aimed at her.

"You can't kill me! I'm too powerful!" shouted What's Her Face.

"We will kill you," said a clone trooper.

"No you won't!" retorted What's Her Face.

Then she ignited her lightsaber and in a few seconds, she stabbed herself in the stomach with the sword and fell on the ground, dead.

"What do you know? She was right! We didn't kill her after all!" remarked a clone trooper.

* * *

In Coruscant, Ganondorf was ordering Commander Greeman to execute Order 66. In Kashyyyk, Commander Greeman turned off his COM link and turned to Pom Pom, who was accompanied by Gunhaver and Firebert. Then Greeman and another clone walked towards Pom Pom for the kill. Just when they were about to fire their blasters, Pom Pom immediately spun around, ignited his lightsaber, and beheaded the two clones.

"Uh, I think we should go now," decided Gunhaver, "Follow us, Master Pom Pom."

So, Gunhaver and Firebert left as Pom Pom followed them.

* * *

In Coruscant, the Jedi were doing poorly against the clones, as they were being killed with barely any resistance given. As for Homeschool, he went into a room with the younglings huddled in a corner. Then young So and So (a pencil drawn plain young girl) came out to talk to Homeschool.

"Master Winner, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" asked So and So.

Then Homeschool ignited his lightsaber.

"Say hello to death for me kiddies!" Homeschool said manically.

"Hello to death for me kiddies!" shouted What's Her Face, a pencil drawn young girl with barely any hair.

"Uh, right. I'm going to kill you all now," said Homeschool.

* * *

In Marzipan's apartment, Marzipan was looking at the Jedi Temple being burned by the battle. Strong Sad came.

"Uh, Marzipan? The Chancellor said that Master Homeschool went to the Jedi Temple. So, he'll be all right there," reassured Strong Sad.

"Strong Sad, the Jedi Temple is being destroyed!" shouted Marzipan, "Why do you always make me feel bad at the worse times?"

* * *

The Jedi Temple was now on fire. The Prince of Town flew his speeder to the Jedi Temple. As the Prince of Town exited his speeder and towards the Jedi Temple, he was blocked by four clone troopers, blasters raised.

"What's the entire hubbub about?" asked the Prince of Town.

"There's been a rebellion. Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control," explained a clone trooper, "But don't come in. So leave."

"Well, okay. But I don't like people ordering me around," replied Prince of Town as he walked into his speeder, but then, he heard several blaster shots.

Then he saw Thomas (pre-K) expertly fighting the clones with a blue-bladed lightsaber. He managed to kill a few clones, but in the end, he was overwhelmed by the clones and was killed.

"NO!" exclaimed the Prince of Town.

"He saw us! Shoot him!" shouted a clone trooper.

But it was too late for the clones, for the Prince of Town already flew away, knowing that the Jedi have been betrayed.

* * *

In Utapau, Strong Bad surfaced from the water at the bottom of the sinkhole. Then he removed the breathing equipment from his mouth used for breathing underwater while hiding from the clones.

"I always hated the clones," muttered Strong Bad.

Just then, two seeker drones appeared, using their searchlights to look for Strong Bad. So, he quickly began climbing up a rock wall. Then he went into a small cave, which was a tunnel to the city.

* * *

In Kashyyyk, clones were on large mechanical walkers, looking for Pom Pom. Meanwhile, Gunhaver, Firebert, and Pom Pom managed to reach their destination, some hills with an escape pod. As Pom Pom was about to enter the pod, he turned around to talk to Gunhaver and Firebert.

"_Goodbye Gunhaver,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Yeah, see you," replied Gunhaver.

"_Goodbye Firebert," _bubbled Pom Pom, _"Miss you I will. Good friends you are. For your help, much gratitude and respect, I have."_

As Firebert let out farewell Cheatish noises, Pom Pom squeezed into the escape pod and flew away from the planet.

"Glad we got rid of that out-of-date escape pod at last," remarked Gunhaver.

* * *

In Utapau, Strong Bad was now hiding from some clone troopers. He wanted to kill them, but something told him not to.

"Did you find Strong Bad?" asked a clone captain.

"He's dead. He can't survive that fall," replied another clone trooper.

Then they began walking away.

"Start loading your men into the ship," ordered the clone captain.

"Yes sir."

Then Strong Bad went down some stairs and to a secret landing platform, the same one where General Visor was killed. The robot body was still there. Then Strong Bad jumped into Visor's tiny Starfighter and flew away from the planet of Utapau.

In space, Strong Bad tried contacting some people.

"Emergency Code something…" said Strong Bad, "I have no contact, frequency, or any of that crap. Any Jedi out there? Anyone?"

A fuzzy hologram image of the Prince of Town appeared with some static.

"Strong Bad," said the Prince of Town.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," replied Strong Bad, "Anyway, my clones have turned on me, so I want them dead. I also want help."

"We've just rescued Master Pom Pom," said the Prince of Town, "It appears that this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates."

**

* * *

Homestar Comment:**

"Um, this email, I mean, chaptew was okay, but awe these people doing this die thing again? Man, this must be a big twend," remarked Homestar.


	12. Chapter 11 Long Chapter Title

I fear that I may not be able to make this story as hilarious as the previous chapters, mainly because this is a dark story, but I'll do my best to make this still be a black comedy. I tried my best here, I hope.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – The Fall of the Republic and the Rise of the Empire**

At the veranda of Marzipan's apartment, Marzipan ran to Homeschool, who just got out of his Green Jedi Fighter. Meanwhile, Homsar reunited with Strong Sad after not being with each other for chapters.

"DaAaaaaaaAA! We've got peaches for bail and the Jedi for doors!" shouted Homsar.

"Shhhh, not so loud," replied Strong Sad.

As for Homeschool and Marzipan…

"Are you all right? I heard that there was an attack at the Jedi Temple… you can see the smoke from here!" exclaimed Marzipan.

"I'm all right. What about you and the baby?" asked Homeschool.

"Captain I is here, and we're fine, but what's going on?" asked Marzipan.

As for Strong Sad and Homsar…

"What _is_ going on? I hate being left out," said Strong Sad.

"I'm a shoe of a criminal cheesecake man!" replied Homsar.

"Okay, now I know that we're both confused," said Strong Sad.

As for Homeschool and Marzipan…

"The situation is not good. The Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic," explained Homeschool.

"What? I can't believe that!" exclaimed Marzipan.

"I didn't believe that at first, but when I saw Master Strong Mad trying to assassinate the Chancellor, I knew it was true," replied Homeschool.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Marzipan.

"Well, I won't betray the Republic, so I will work with the Chancellor, the Senate, and with you," replied Homeschool.

"What about Strong Bad?" asked Marzipan.

"Screw him! He's probably betrayed the Chancellor too!" replied Homeschool, "And Marzipan, I know about you and your Senator friends who are against the Chancellor. Stay away from them. Anyway, the Chancellor has given me an important mission to Mustafar, where the separatists are. I will end this war. When I return, things will be different, I promise."

"All right," replied Marzipan.

"Don't go to Mustafar. It's a desolate planet," warned Homeschool.

Just then, they kissed. It was the first time they've kissed, since Homestar was too immature to do that.

"So, you've finally matured," remarked Marzipan.

"No, that was Homestar who was immature," replied Homeschool.

Then he went into his Jedi Starfighter. After Strong Sad told Homsar to be careful, Homsar jumped into the hole for "droids" in the Starfighter headfirst. After the ship left, Strong Sad tried comforting Marzipan.

"What can I do?" asked Strong Sad.

"Removing yourself from my presence is the best thing you can do," replied Marzipan.

"Oh, I feel so helpless and hopeless in life," muttered Strong Sad as he walked away, "And I thought you liked me and my poetry!"

"Well, I don't, and I'm already married, so stop hoping that I'll be your girlfriend!" retorted Marzipan.

"You've read my blog, haven't you?" asked Strong Sad.

"What about it? You never update!"

"It's true," replied Strong Sad before mumbling, "And nobody kind to me reads my blog. Just my enemies, so they can make fun of me or use my secrets against me."

* * *

In space, Strong Bad flew to the Prince of Town's cruiser, the Tantive IV, which was the flagship used in Episode IV. Inside the Tantive, Strong Bad, the Prince of Town, and Pom Pom in a bright, white hallway.

"You made it," said the Prince of Town.

"Duh," replied Strong Bad.

"_Master Strong Bad, dark times are these. Good to see you, it is,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"You were attacked by clones too?" asked Strong Bad.

"_With the help of the Cheat Commandos, barely escape I did," _bubbled Pom Pom before bubbling normally,_ "But they gave me a defective escape pod, so I had to use the Force to manually fly the pod to this ship!"_

"So are there any other Jedi survivors?" asked Strong Bad.

"_Heard from no one, have we,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Well, I saw thousands of clone troopers killing the Jedi," replied the Prince of Town.

"Dumb clones. I never liked them from the beginning," muttered Strong Bad, "Wait, I said that already."

"_But received a coded retreat message, we have,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"It says all Jedi have to return to the Temple, since the war is over, hopefully," replied the Prince of Town.

"Okay, let's go back to the Temple to, I don't know, do something with the code so no other Jedi get killed. Also, I want to try looking for my Lappy 486 for the last time," said Strong Bad, "I want to be able to answer emails if I in case go into exile."

"But it's too dangerous to return," replied the Prince of Town.

"_Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Yes. There's too much at stake, and I don't mean the meat," explained Strong Bad.

"You do know that Homestar is no longer acting," reminded the Prince of Town.

"Anyway, I just want to know why all of this crap is happening, and I hate it when people know something I don't know," explained Strong Bad.

"_I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves ... a little more knowledge might light our way," _bubbled Pom Pom.

* * *

Mustafar… a very desolate, blood-red planet. The planet was full of volcanoes and lava, and there was a lot of pollution in the air, that there was never any sunlight in the planet, so it's always dark. Mustafar's main resources were its lava and magma, which were collected by aliens (wanting to die) on large mechanical crawlers.

In the main control center, in a large base used by the separatists, Blue Laser and the others were talking to Ganondorf (hooded) via hologram.

"THE FREAKIN' PLAN HAS GONE AS YOU HAD PROIMISED, MY LORD!" screeched Blue Laser.

"Do you even remember what the plan is?" asked Ganondorf.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PLAN I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT IS!" replied Blue Laser.

"Well, you've still done well. When my new apprentice, Homeschool Winner, comes, he will take care of you," replied Ganondorf before starting to laugh evilly before he realized that the separatists were still watching him, "Oh, well, I force you all to forget that laugh, or you will all die! Not that you will not die anyway, haha. Oops. Forget that last sentence too!"

* * *

In the cockpit of the Tantive, Strong Bad, Pom Pom, and the Prince of Town were standing by two pilots flying the ship.

"We're receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir," reported a pilot.

"Send it through," ordered the Prince of Town.

"Yes sir."

After pressing some buttons, Leomard Sportsinterviews appeared on the screen.

"Senator of Town, or Prince, whatever. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress," explained Sportsinterviews.

"Well, all right," replied the Prince of Town.

"Okay, then, remember to buy my books and drawings," added Sportsinterviews before disconnecting communications.

"It's a trap. I know it," said the Prince of Town.

"_If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"But I don't want to go and get killed," said Strong Bad, "Nothing will convince me to go to a planet where a madman resides."

"But it was _you_ who suggested that we should go there," said the Prince of Town.

"Suggested? Yeah. Expecting to do what I suggested, especially if it's suicidal? No," replied Strong Bad.

"Um… well… I've heard that the Chancellor stole your Lappy and hid it in the Jedi Temple as bait," said the Prince of Town.

So, Strong bad said to a pilot, "Can't you fly this piece of crap faster?"

* * *

Homeschool's Jedi Starfighter landed on a landing platform of the separatist base in Mustafar. As Homeschool exited, Homsar tried following.

"We are the shimmies!" exclaimed Homsar as he popped out of the ship.

"Homsar, stay with the ship," ordered Homeschool.

"I am not the queen!" replied Homsar before going back to the ship.

After he put on his hood, Homeschool walked to the main control room, where the separatists with some droids were. Blue Laser was there to greet him.

"WELCOME, LORD WINNER. WE'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU!" shouted Blue Laser.

Then Homeschool glared at all of the doors in the room, causing them to shut by the use of the Force. The separatists were confused and bewildered, not knowing that death was upon them.

* * *

The Jedi Temple was smoldering as smoke came out of the ex-majestic temple. In front of the main entrance, Strong Bad and Pom Pom were fighting the clone troopers, quickly defeating them. Pom Pom used the skill of forcing his lightsaber through the heart of a clone. Then they ran into the main entrance.

* * *

In the Senate building, the Prince of Town went to a pod where Reynold, Marzipan, Captain I, and some handmaidens were. Meanwhile, Ganondorf (with Sportsinterviews by him) was in the podium in the center.

"…and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled," said Ganondorf.

"What's going on?" the Prince of Town asked the people nearby.

"The Chancellor said the Jedi tried to overthrow the Senate," explained Marzipan.

"That's just dainty crud!" exclaimed the Prince of Town, "And why is the Chancellor suddenly a famous video-game boss?"

"Don't ask me," replied Marzipan.

Ganondorf continued with, "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated."

After some applause, he said, "Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been hard times, but we've survived the test."

* * *

In the Jedi Temple, Strong Bad and Pom Pom went to the room where the younglings' corpses lay on the floor. Pom Pom examined them.

"Oh crap. The clones even killed children and got away with it!" exclaimed Strong Bad, "Even _I _wouldn't have done that!"

"_Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was,"_ bubbled Pom Pom after examining Tompkins' (pre-K) corpse.

"Okay, so who did this?" asked Strong Bad.

* * *

Why, the same person mercilessly killing the separatists, of course, Homeschool Winner. He kept on killing the separatists, the guards, and the droids. The separatists were defenseless and confused, that they were extremely vulnerable to death. He even killed Fhqwhgads the Lesser (leader of the Geonosian Fhqwhgads) in a snap. And this time, he was not killing them by accident.

* * *

Back in the Senate Building, Ganondorf was continuing his long, but important speech.

"The attempt on my life left me scarred and transformed from a rejected character to a popular video-game villain," explained Ganondorf, "but I assure you m resolve has never been stronger."

More applause.

* * *

Back in Mustafar, Homeschool continued killing. Someone could have sworn that before dying, he saw Homeschool's horrifying, blood-red eyes. A physical manifestation of the effect of the dark side on a Sith.

* * *

Back in the Senate Building, Ganondorf was finally getting to the important part of his speech.

"The war is over, the separatists have been defeated, the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled, so here's a new beginning," explained Ganondorf.

In Marzipan's pod, Marzipan said, "Finally, our democratic dreams will come true!"

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be organized into the first KINGDOM OF GANONDORF!" shouted Ganondorf, causing an outcry, "I mean, GALACTIC EMPIRE, for a safe and secure society that'll last for ten thousand years."

What followed was a loud cheer from the Senate, except for a few, the ones who wanted democracy instead of dictatorship.

"An empire that will be ruled by only me!" shouted Ganondorf.

"Well, I can't believe the senators are willing to give up democracy," angrily muttered Marzipan.

"I would have thought that they would have disagreed. Those beasts," muttered the Prince of Town, "I'll go somewhere away from this empire crud, I mean, crap."

That was the first time in his life that the Prince of Town said the word crap.

* * *

In Mustafar, Blue Laser was the last separatist alive, so Homeschool edged towards him.

"THE WAR IS OVER!" Blue Laser fearfully screeched, "LORD SIDIOUS PROMISED US PEACE, AND WE…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Homeschool, "I'm not going to kill you because my master told me to. I'm going to kill you for trying to kill my wife, Marzipan."

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE MARRIED TO…" screeched Blue Laser when suddenly, Homeschool stabbed Blue Laser in the stomach.

"This is for Marzipan, and the pain, fear, and sadness you've given her," growled Homeschool before deactivating his lightsaber, leaving Blue Laser's corpse to fall on the floor.

**

* * *

Homestar and author comment:**

"Wow, what a long chaptew. It was a bit bowing with the talking, but I liked how the Pwince said cwap and what Homeschool did to Blue Lasew. But what's with his eyes?" asked Homestar.

"He's very evil, that's why," explained Homer Starrun, "It's a physical manifestation of the dark side."

"The what now? A feast fow guys? Cool!" exclaimed Homestar.

"What? Anyway, as you can see, I've improved the viceroy's death from just a swipe on the chest to a conversation about Marzipan before Homeschool kills Blue Laser," said Homer Starrun, "This _was_ how Nute Gunray was going to die, or at least, that's similar to how Nute Gunray was going to die. Man, what a disappointing death for a villain who has managed to survive episodes I _and_ II. Read a plot summary on Supershadow's website. His website has a bunch of info about the movies, especially the scripts for the three prequel trilogy movies, which I admit I used. THE SECRET'S REVEALED!"


	13. Chapter 12 Now Everyone Knows

Well, here's the chapter where everyone knows about Homeschool's betrayal and where Homeschool snaps, a lot. I don't feel like this is an exciting chapter, but I made it as funny as I could. Also, some swearing at the end, but dont worry, one of those words will be censored. The other is just "hell."

Anyway, earlier this week, I made some pictures using MS Paint (not the best paint program). Here's one of them, which depicts a scene in a chapter made in the past:

http // img328 . imageshack . us / img328 / 700 / homestarwins5sd . png

_(remove the unnecessary spaces)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Now Everyone Knows**

In the Jedi Temple, Strong Bad exited from a large computer area, where he messed with the code sent to the Jedi around the galaxy. He exited with his Lappy 486.

"What do you know? Princey was right," said Strong Bad, "And I thought he was just lying."

"_He was. Homestar/Homeschool there put it,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Okay, I'll make that another reason to make Homeschool pay. Anyway, I made the code tell the Jedi to keep away from Coruscant," added Strong Bad.

"_Good . . . For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. To change it back, longer still. Hurry,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

Then they went to the main control center.

"Wait, Master, who did this?" asked Strong Bad.

"_If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Master, I'm man enough," replied Strong Bad before checking a hologram panel.

After flipping through some holograms, he saw a hologram of Homeschool killing the younglings.

"Oh my god. Notice I didn't say Cornbread. Anyway, my apprentice has really degraded himself a point lower than the lowest," said Strong Bad.

Then he saw Homeschool kneeling before Ganondorf.

"I killed the traitors, Lord Ganondorf," said Homeschool.

"Good. Good. You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yes, Master," replied Homeschool.

"Now, Lord Winner, go and bring peace to the Empire," ordered Ganondorf.

Then Strong Bad turned off the hologram.

"Oh, and I've thought I've always thought Ganondorf was the coolest villain ever!" exclaimed Strong Bad before banging his fist on the panel, hurting his boxing glove, "Ow! Man! You _are_ right about me finding pain if I watch this."

"_Destroy the Sith we must,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Okay, let me kill Ganondorf. That'll be more fun than fighting Homeschool, for I taught him everything he will use against me," explained Strong Bad, "Plus, I've killed a Sith in Episode I, so don't worry."

"_To fight this Lord Ganondorf, strong enough, you are not,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"WHAT? No, for, wait, he's not my brother! But… I don't want to get burned in a lava planet, but that's just a prediction of the Force," explained Strong Bad.

"_Twisted by the dark side, young Winner has become,"_ continued Pom Pom, _"The boy you trained, gone he is… consumed by Homeschool Winner, the name same which is."_

"Um, how did this happen?" asked Strong Bad.

"_Everything know I don't!" _angrily bubbled Pom Pom.

"Well, I don't know where Homeschool is!" said Strong Bad.

"_Use your feelings, Strong Bad, and find him, you will. Visit (and kill) the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Okay, and the same, Master," replied Strong Bad before leaving the temple for the last time.

* * *

In Marzipan's apartment, Strong Bad visited Marzipan.

"So overall, the Jedi Order is destroyed, and it's all thanks to the Chancellor, the clones, and…" began Strong Bad.

"I know. Democracy and practically everything else we've worked so hard on is gone," interrupted Marzipan, "And why is the Chancellor suddenly Ganondorf? I was told that we're supposed to expect him to get a bad face lift!"

"Yeah, anyway, I bet all of this took hundreds of years of planning," agreed Strong Bad.

"Well, at least the Senate may have a chance," said Marzipan.

"Um, I don't think so. The chances of the Senate coming back are the same with the Sith not ruling the galaxy, and they are, ruling the galaxy," replied Strong Bad.

"What?" exclaimed Marzipan.

"Anyway, I'm looking for Homeschool. You've seen him?" asked Strong Bad.

"Yes. He came by yesterday," replied Marzipan.

"Where is he now?" asked Strong Bad.

"You'd think I'd tell you?" asked Marzipan, "And I don't like your outfit."

"Oh come on! I need your help. He's in grave danger!"

"From the Sith?" asked Marzipan.

"No, he's in danger of himself, you know, since he _is_ a Sith," replied Strong Bad.

"You're wrong! Homeschool may be a reckless Jedi, but a Sith?" exclaimed Marzipan, "That's as bad as the destruction of agriculture!"

"Yeah, but I don't care about that latter crap. Anyway," Strong Bad said to an angry Marzipan, "I saw him killing the younglings in a security hologram."

"No, he couldn't!"

"He did, and it's because of the Chancellor, a Sith master. He started everything, like the war, the attempts on your life, and after Zee-Gee-Oh was pathetically killed by Homestar, I mean, Homeschool, he became Ganondorf's new apprentice," explained Strong Bad.

"I don't believe you," replied Marzipan in shock.

"Marzipan, I must find him," said Strong Bad, "For once, do me a favor."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" asked Marzipan.

"Well, duh. What else do you think I'd do to him? Invite him over to a tea party?" asked Strong Bad.

"I don't know," said Marzipan as she sat down, revealing to Strong Bad her pregnancy.

"Oh, so Homeschool _is_ married to you! That idiot has broken another Jedi law. Now I know I have to kill him!" exclaimed Strong Bad as he left, but then he said to Marzipan, "Make sure your children are not going to be mini-Homestars! _One_ idiotic Homestar in the world was enough!"

"What is going to happen? What is supposed to happen?" muttered Marzipan as she looked at her japor snippet given to her by her husband years ago.

* * *

Homeschool was standing at the balcony of the separatist base, staring at the desolate planet of Mustafar for some reason, you know, since Mustafar is ugly.

* * *

In Coruscant, Marzipan and Strong Sad were walking to a small Naboo skiff, followed by Captain I (a pencil-drawn athletic guy with an eye patch drawn over his right eye).

"My lady, let me come with you. You're obviously going to die if I don't come," said Captain I.

"No I'm not. Now leave us alone, this mission is personal," replied Marzipan.

"Then why are you bringing Strong Sad?" asked Captain I.

"He begged me to let him come, since he wanted to reunite with his friend, Homsar. I never knew he had a friend," replied Marzipan as she walked into the skiff.

"Well, Homsar's not really a friend, but he's something like that," said Strong Sad before following Marzipan into the skiff.

The skiff then flew away from Coruscant. Inside the skiff, Strong Bad, a stowaway, hid himself in some sort of storage room or something.

* * *

A hologram of Homeschool was on Ganondorf's desk in the Chancellor's Holding Office (his old one is being renovated (the broken window)).

"The separatists have been taken care of, my Master," reported Homeschool.

"It's finished then. You have returned peace and justice to the galaxy. You've done well, Lord Winner," replied Ganondorf.

"Thank you, my master," replied Homeschool.

"Send a message to all Trade Federation ships to shut down all droid units," ordered Ganondorf.

"Yes, my Lord," replied Homeschool.

* * *

The Nubian skiff landed on a landing platform attached to the Mustafar separatist base. As Marzipan exited, Homeschool ran up to her.

"Marzipan, I saw your ship," said Homeschool as they somehow hugged each other (no arms).

"Oh Homeschool!" exclaimed Marzipan.

"It's all right. You're safe now. But why are you here?" asked Homeschool.

"I'm worried about you. Strong Bad told me some terrible things," replied Marzipan.

"What things?" asked Homeschool.

"He said you've turned into a Sith and you killed younglings," replied Marzipan.

"Strong Bad is trying to turn you against me," replied Homeschool.

"He cares about us."

"Us?" asked Homeschool.

"He knows… he wants to help you," replied Marzipan.

"Is Strong Bad going to protect you? He… he can't help you. He's not strong enough."

"Homeschool, all I want is our love."

"Love won't save you, Marzipan. Only my new powers can do that," replied Homeschool.

"What? You're a good person. Don't do this," ordered Marzipan.

"I won't lose you the way I lost the person who is supposed to be my mother!" shouted Homeschool, "I've become more powerful than any Jedi ever dreamed of because of you, to protect you."

"Come away with me and let us raise our child! Leave everything else behind while you still can!"

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I… I… I can even overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be," explained Homeschool.

"That's just ridiculous. You can never do that!" replied Marzipan before realizing what he said, "Oh my god, Strong Bad is right! You've changed!"

"Shut up about Strong Bad. The Jedi have turned against me. Don't you dare follow their betrayal," threatened Homeschool.

"I don't know you, Homeschool. I was originally married to Homestar! You're breaking my heart! I still love you, but you're going down a path I can't follow!" exclaimed Marzipan while bearing tears in her eyes.

"Because of Strong Bad?" asked Homeschool.

"Because of what you've done… what you plan to do. Stop now! Come back! I love you!" exclaimed Marzipan.

At that moment, Homeschool saw Strong Bad exiting the skiff, so he turned extremely pissed off at his wife.

"LIAR! YOU FILTHY FU_(beep)_ING HIPPIE LIAR!" screamed Homeschool.

Marzipan turned around and saw in horror Strong Bad, so she shouted, "NO!"

"You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" exclaimed Homeschool.

"NO! Homeschool, I swear, I…" began Marzipan, when she was brutally attacked.

Homeschool used the force to savagely choke Marzipan.

"Let her go, Homeschool," ordered Strong Bad.

"What have you and she been up to?" asked Homeschool.

"Let her go!" ordered Strong Bad.

So, Homeschool released his Force grip to let go of Marzipan, who fell onto the platform, unconscious.

"You turned her against me," angrily said Homeschool.

"You did that yourself," replied Strong Bad, "I'm never supposed to be like this."

"You will not take her from me," retorted Homeschool.

"What? I never liked her anyway. I have tons of girlfriends (maybe)," replied Strong Bad, "Anyway, you do realize that you were supposed to destroy the Sith, and not join them."

"Oh shut up. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire," retorted Homeschool.

"_Your _new Empire? Oh come on, that's just hopeless crap," said Strong Bad while laughing, "And the new Empire does not have any peace, justice, and freedom!"

"You forgot security," said Homeschool.

"Oh yeah. And security!" added Strong Bad.

"Don't make me kill you," threatened Homeschool.

"Nobody can kill me," replied Strong Bad, "I'm too cool."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Homeschool.

Then they both ignited their lightsabers and began a very ferocious fight after Homeschool leaped to Strong Bad.

**

* * *

Homestar and author comment:**

"Oh why did Homeschool make Marzipan do this die thing?" asked Homestar.

"She's not dead, yet," said Homer Starrun.


	14. Chapter 13 Two Cool Lightsaber Battles

This is not the last chapter. I'd post another MS Paint drawing, but I have to shut down the computer soon, and the picture sucks, and the lightsabers don't even look like they're supposed to. Darn MS Paint, I should get Flash. Why shouldn't I? Anyway, here's the chapter where Homeschool fights Strong Bad and Pom Pom fights Ganondorf.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Two Cool Lightsaber Battles**

In the Chancellor's Holding Office, Ganondorf was horribly playing the organ player while his two Stalfos (skeleton knights) guards were forced to listen. Leomard Sportsinterviews was unconscious on the floor by the use of chloroform to avoid listening to the horrible music. By the way, Sportsinterviews is an actual human with curly blonde hair, glasses, and regular clothes.

"Man, Ganondorf stinks at playing the organ player," whispered a guard.

"Word. Say, what are you going to do tonight?" asked the other.

"I don't know. Want to go to the Death Mountain Club tonight?" asked the first guard.

"Um, all right. So, have you seen the new Bonus Stage episode?" asked the second guard.

"Bonus Stage? I like Space Tree, the Space Tree, in Space better," replied the first guard.

"Bonus Stage is better dude. Space Tree just has better lip synching," retorted the second guard.

"But Space Tree is still better than Bonus Stage!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

Just then, Pom Pom entered and used the Force to reduce the two Stalfos guards into piles of bones. Ganondorf stopped playing the organ and turned around to see Pom Pom.

"_I hear a new apprentice you have, Ganondorf, or should I call you Ganon**dork**,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Oh, I HATE it when people call me that!" exclaimed Ganondorf, "But Master Pom Pom, you've survived."

"_Surprised?"_ asked Pom Pom.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Pom Pom. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side and the Triforce of Power!" said Ganondorf.

Suddenly, Ganondorf shot a barrage of energy balls at Pom Pom, sending him flying into a wall, where he slid down into a crumpling heap. Ganondorf laughed evilly.

* * *

Homeschool and Strong Bad continued fighting into the main control room. While going there, they had to fight through a narrow hallway, where their lightsabers that hit the metal walls let out sparks. In the main control center, the Jedi and Sith fought continued letting out sparks in the room. Strong Bad and Homeschool had to use all tricks in the Jedi book to fight and survive.

Just then, Homeschool jumped at Strong Bad and somehow began choking him without the use of the Force, since he doesn't have any arms, or at least, hands.

* * *

In Coruscant, Ganondorf approached the stunned Pom Pom.

"I have waited a long time for this, my round yellow and orange friend. At last, the Jedi are no more," said Ganondorf.

"_Not if I anything have to say about it, Ganondork,"_ bubbled Pom Pom as he quickly got up and used the Force to throw Ganondorf all the way to the chair behind his desk, making him collapse onto the floor in a heap.

"Oh how humiliating!" shouted Ganondorf.

"_At an end your rule is and not short enough it was, I must say,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

Just then, Ganondorf actually flew over the desk and towards the door. Before getting to run out, Pom Pom suddenly blocked his way.

"_If so powerful you are, why leave?"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

Then Pom Pom ignited his green-bladed lightsaber.

"You will not stop me," replied Ganondorf, "Homeschool Winner will be more powerful than either of us."

Then Ganondorf ignited his red-bladed lightsaber.

"_Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be, as is your faith in the dark side of the Force,"_ replied Pom Pom.

Then Pom Pom and Ganondorf dove towards each other as their lightsabers clashed, beginning another awesome battle.

* * *

In Mustafar, Homeschool was in a winning position. He was now trying to pin Strong Bad to the ground while holding a lightsaber over his throat. Strong Bad had to use his strength (yes, he does have strength) to avoid being beheaded. Homeschool kept on pushing the lightsaber to Strong Bad's throat. Just then, Strong Bad kicked Homeschool in the crotch, making Homeschool fall back and let go of Strong Bad. Then Strong Bad got his lightsaber back and was about to strike Homeschool with it when suddenly, Homeschool jumped up with his lightsaber. Then they began fighting again.

* * *

In Coruscant, Ganondorf knew he needed more space to fight. So, he flew into his Chancellor's podium, which was starting to go to the Senate Chamber above. Pom Pom leaped to the podium as they began fighting intensely in the confined space.

* * *

In Mustafar, Homeschool and Strong Bad continued fighting. Then they began using the Force against each other to block each other's attacks. It seemed like in this clash, the one with the stronger use of the Force wins. However, here, it was a draw. In the end, the Jedi and Sith were sent flying away from each other and onto control panels.

They both got up. Strong Bad got his lightsaber first, and as he ran towards Homeschool, he was kicked away by Homeschool's with his lightsaber being sent flying away from his boxing glove. Then Homeschool dove towards Strong Bad and bit his right arm, making Strong Bad scream in pain. Then Homeschool used the Force to summon his lightsaber. Just then, Strong Bad punched Homeschool in the face with his left boxing glove to punch him into a control panel, where he crashed onto the controls.

What this did was oblivious to the two, but what happened was that a protective ray shield around the large main collection plant was turned off, making it vulnerable to the river of lava below.

* * *

In Coruscant, Pom Pom and Ganondorf continued their fight in the large Senate chamber. They furiously used their lightsabers to attack and block each other. Then Pom Pom tried a signature move. He spun around on one foot while holding out his lightsaber in his arm, making him be a deadly spinning lightsaber user. Then he spun towards Ganondorf, who was having trouble blocking the lightsaber attacks. And yes, this was what Pom Pom used against Zee-Gee-Oh one episode ago.

Soon, Pom Pom managed to knock Ganondorf's lightsaber out of his hands, but Ganondorf floated to an upper level, away from Pom Pom. Then he shot lightning bolts at Pom Pom, who absorbed them and shot them back at Ganondorf, but then, he disappeared. Then he reappeared on the upper level behind Pom Pom.

Then he shot a large energy ball at Pom Pom, knocking him down onto a lower pod while Ganondorf laughed. Then Ganondorf shot a larger energy ball, but at that instant, Pom Pom reflected the energy ball with his lightsaber, sending it back at Ganondorf, who deflected it with his cape. After playing something like a game of Pong, Ganondorf was finally hit by his own energy ball when he was too late in using his cape, electrifying himself.

Before Pom Pom could attack again, Ganondorf quickly recovered and began using the Force to throw Senate pods at Pom Pom. Pom Pom quickly had to roll out of the way to dodge them. Then Ganondorf threw a rather larger pod at Pom Pom. Just then, Pom Pom used the Force to stop the pod from crashing into Pom Pom. After spinning it around a lot, he threw it at Ganondorf, but he teleported to another spot in the same room again before being hit.

Then Pom Pom jumped to Ganondorf. He shot electricity at Pom Pom. He tried to deflect and/or absorb the electricity, but soon, Pom Pom was sent flying to Chancellor's Podium, causing him to drop his lightsaber (losing it forever). Then Ganondorf flew to the Podium and shot electricity at the Pom, but he began to absorb it using all of his might.

Soon, Pom Pom used the Force to shoot the electricity back at Ganondorf, throwing him away from the podium, but the force of the attack sent Pom Pom falling from the podium. As Pom Pom landed hard on the floor below, Ganondorf was saved by fate as he landed in a pod.

* * *

Soon, Strong Bad and Homeschool managed to continue their fight outside the control room and on the balcony, where they fought relentlessly. But then, Strong Bad found himself at the edge, so, he jumped to a pipe connected to the main collection plant below. As he walked backwards, Homeschool jumped to the same pipe, prepared to strike at Strong Bad. After some walking, they continued fighting while moving towards the main collection plant. Homeschool kicked Strong Bad away, but he grabbed onto the pipe with his lightsaber before jumping up and landing on the pipe.

Then they clashed lightsabers again with the lava raging around them, now that the ray shield was gone.

* * *

When he fell, Pom Pom's body was deflated, but he luckily didn't pop. So as result, he was much shorter and sknnier. This allowed him to crawl in a wiring chute to escape from the manic Ganondorf. Then he bubbled into his COM link to the Prince of Town.

"_Hurry. Careful timing we will need,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"There aren't many troops on this side. Activate your homing beacon when you're ready," replied the Prince of Town in his speeder.

* * *

In the Senate Chamber, a senate pod with Clone Commander Thireman and other clone troopers flew towards where Ganondorf and Leomard Sportsinterviews were. Beneath the main podium, several more clones were looking for Pom Pom, dead or alive.

"There is no sign of his body, sir," reported Commander Thireman.

"Then he is not dead," said Sportsinterviews.

"Double your search," ordered Ganondorf.

"Yes sir. Right away, sir," replied Commander Thireman.

As the pod left, Ganondorf sensed something in the Force.

"Tell Captain Kagiman to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff," ordered Ganondorf.

"Yes, Master," replied Sportsinterviews.

"I sense Lord Winner is in danger," said Ganondorf.

* * *

On the collection panels at the main collection plant, Strong Bad and Homeschool continued fighting, despite the circumstances with the lava melting the plant's frame. But when the lava began raining on them, both fighters hid under cover under the collection cluster. Then the support for the entire structure fell away after being melted too much, making the collection cluster fall to the lava river. Strong Bad and Homeschool continued their fight while hanging onto the highest point of the tower melting in the lava river with a strong current.

"Man, out of all planets, why did you wait for me here?" asked Strong Bad.

"Shut up and you won't have to know when you die!" shouted Homeschool as he continued fighting Strong Bad.

* * *

The Prince of Town flew his speeder under the light recesses at the roof eave of the Senate Building. Just then, the skinny Pom Pom fell from one of the light recesses and landed in the speeder. Then the Prince of Town flew the speeder away.

"Master Pom Pom, what happened to your body?" asked the Prince of Town.

"_Helium, oxygen, or hydrogen need I," _bubbled Pom Pom, _"Into exile I must go. Failed, I have."_

"No, I don't think that you failed. You still kicked Ganondowf's butt," said a familiar voice.

Then Homestar popped up in the backseats of the speeder.

"Homestar! You're not supposed to act!" exclaimed the Prince of Town.

"Oh come on! Let me come!" pleaded Homestar.

"All right, but you're doing no more comments on the chapters."

"That's all wight, they wewe bowing anyway."

* * *

**Author's Comment:**

What? What am I doing here? I already said through the Prince of Town that there are going to be no more comments, so accept that, just as you should accept the ending of the new Harry Potter book (that's all I'll tell you about the book).


	15. Chapter 14 The Chosen None

Well, here's the last chapter. So, I just want to thank all of you reviewers who reviewed. Wow, about 60 reviews. That's the most reviews I ever got in a story. This is one of my most successful fanfics (another one is _Job Hunt_, a Spongebob fanfiction). Anyway, there will be more author notes at the end concerning some stuff about what happens to the characters and what I think I might do after this fanfic is over, which is right now.

**Reply to reviewers (for the previous chapter):**

Gijinka Renamon - I was just using the end of Harry Potter 6 as an example of accepting things, since I said to accept the fact that there are going to be no more author comments (not that they were great). Thanks for reviewing.

Kraven the Hunter - I guess the two lightsaber battles go pretty quickly if you read the Star Wars III script (Supershadow's website) and type a parody of it in story form. And yeah, nice joke. Thanks for reviewing.

Blue Phoenix - Thanks sticking with this story from the beginning to the end and reviewing.

**So without further ado, here's the last chapter:**

**_(Oh, and by the way, there are going to be some last surprises that have not been in the movie, so expect the unexpected, or actually, don't expect the unexpected. Whatever, just read.)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – The Chosen None

Strong Bad and Homeschool continued fighting on the tower. Just then, Strong Bad realized that they were quickly going towards some lava falls. So, he grabbed a rope and leapt from the collection arm. Just then, Homestar spoke in his COM link.

"Hey Stwong Bad, how do you hang onto wopes with boxing gloves on?" asked Homestar's voice.

"Ugh, even when he's not supposed to act, he still annoys me," muttered Strong Bad.

Just when Strong Bad was in the apex of his swing, his COM link fell out of his pocket and into the lava.

As for Homeschool, he too noticed the lava fall, so he hung onto a rope with his mouth and jumped. As Homeschool and Strong Bad swung by each other, their lightsabers clashed, like a jousting challenge, except you're on cables over life-ending lava instead of riding on horses.

Just then, the collection panel was now at the lava falls, so Strong Bad and Homeschool were going to be doomed if they continued hanging onto the ropes. Strong Bad looked below and saw to his rescue a small metal platform. So, Strong bad did a jump onto the platform.

"Ha! Have fun finding a way to not get burnt!" shouted Strong Bad while doing a single deuce to Homeschool.

"Why you little piece of sh…" muttered Homeschool in reply when he realized that he was doomed.

Because he hung onto the ropes with his mouth, he couldn't talk, and if he did, he would fall. While falling, he saw a worker droid with flat heads below. So, Homeschool managed to steer himself to land on the confused worker droid.

As Strong Bad tried driving his platform to a lava river bank, Homeschool managed to control the droid (which was faster) to catch up with Strong Bad. Then they continued their swordfight as they were right next to each other. Then they began a conversation.

"I knew it. I knew that you would never learn to think," said Strong Bad, "Since you're so dumb."

"Only Homestar was dumb. I'm Homeschool, bound to be the strongest Sith lord ever!" replied Homeschool.

"Well, joining them was dumb too," quickly replied Strong Bad, "And if you stayed with the Jedi, you would have become much stronger, even stronger than Master Pom Pom!"

"But staying as a Jedi makes me weaker than me being a Sith! Face it! There's no way you can induce me to be a Jedi again!"

"Well, if you stayed as a Jedi… er… you would have called me Master!" retorted Strong Bad.

"Then it's a good thing I've betrayed the Jedi, but I should have known they tried to take over," said Homeschool.

"I knew I should have thought of a better reason to rejoin the Jedi," muttered Strong Bad before shouting, "Look! The Sith are the evil ones! Ganondorf is evil!"

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" retorted Homeschool.

"Well, then you are stupid, and you have a stupider butt!" retorted Strong Bad.

"How dare you insult the intelligence of my butt! Anyway, this is the end for you, Strong Bad. I don't wish it were otherwise, whatever that means," replied Homeschool.

Then Homeschool jumped onto Strong Bad's platform after nearly falling into the lava. Then they continued their lightsaber fight. Just then, Strong Bad jumped onto the safe, black sandy edge of the lava river. Homeschool floated right in front of him.

"It's over Homeschool. I'm on the high ground. I don't know what that means, but basically, I'm on safe ground and you're not!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Don't you dare underestimate my power!" retorted Homeschool.

"Don't try to jump to get your legs chopped off," warned Strong Bad.

So, Homeschool jumped towards Strong Bad. In one quick flash, Strong Bad sliced Homeschool's legs off at the knees, forcing him to tumble down on the embankment and near the edge of the lava.

"See, I told you you'd get your legs chopped off," said Strong Bad.

Homeschool tried to crawl back up the embankment using his mouth with no success.

"I knew it. YOU'RE NOT THE CHOSEN ONE! YOU ARE THE CHOSEN NONE!" shouted Strong Bad, "You've brought darkness to the Force instead of destroying the Sith! That's not right!"

Then Strong Bad picked up Homeschool's lightsaber and began walking away.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Homeschool.

"You're not my brother, but during the last few years, I learned that you were better than freakin' Strong Sad!" shouted Strong Bad, "And that's a good thing! Now you're back to square one, as bad as Gron Sad!"

Just then, Homeschool was engulfed in flames. As he screamed as he was being burnt alive, Strong Bad walked away.

"This is going to be too gross," muttered Strong Bad.

* * *

Strong Bad managed to find his way to the Naboo Skiff, where Strong Sad was waiting for him.

"Oh Strong Bad…" exclaimed Strong Sad.

"_Master _Strong Bad, you dope," replied Strong Bad, "Sheesh! You're dumb as Homestar too?"

"Okay, master," Strong Sad said reluctantly before continuing, "Marzipan is on board! Please hurry! We need to get out of here!"

* * *

Inside the skiff, Strong Bad checked on Marzipan lying on a bed in the ship.

"Strong Bad? Is Homeschool all right?" asked Marzipan.

"Uh, this is not my job to tell people about other's people's doom, I mean, I don't know," replied Strong Bad before leaving the room.

So, Strong Sad somehow flew the skiff away from the desolate planet of Mustafar.

* * *

Soon, an Imperial Shuttle landed on the Mustafar landing platforms. Then Ganondorf on horseback rode to where he sensed Homeschool was, followed by a platoon of clone troopers. When they found him, Ganondorf got off his horse and checked on the burnt remains of Homeschool.

"He's still alive," reported Ganondorf, "Get him medical attention immediately."

"Yes sir, right away," replied a clone captian.

* * *

Polis Massa was an asteroid with an emergency hospital/sanctuary used by the Jedi. Inside the observatory dome, after he was inflated, Pom Pom meditated.

"_Failed to stop the Sith Lord, I have. Still much to learn, there is…"_ bubbled Pom Pom when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Pom Pom," said Coach Z's voice.

"_Coach Z? Dead I thought you were,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Well, I am, but, uh, I discovered a secrort while I was dord. I fornd out how you can be a Jordi ghorst," said Coach Z's voice.

"_You do it how?"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Well, you need comporssion... wait, is that right? I think I forgot. I need to look in the Jordi Encyclorpedia for ghorsts. Well, I corn't explain it to you now anyway. I'll tell you lorter," explained Coach Z's voice.

"_Why?"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Jordi ghorsts can't be hord by normal porple," replied Coach Z's voice as the Prince of Town entered.

"Master Pom Pom, Strong Bad has made contact," reported the Prince of Town.

As Strong Bad arrived with Homsar and Strong Sad, medical droids carried Marzipan away to give her medical attention.

* * *

At that same time, Coruscant was under a gloomy feeling, for it was raining, which was rare in that planet. The Imperial shuttle landed on the landing platform for the new Imperial Rehab Center. As Ganondorf led the way, clones followed, carrying a capsule (which was a large version of a container for a power crunch) with Homeschool's crippled and burnt body inside.

* * *

In Polis Massa, the medics were working on Marzipan. Strong Bad, the Prince of Town, Strong Sad, Homsar, and Pom Pom were watching in the observatory room. Then one droid floated up to Strong Bad.

"Medically, she's healthy," reported the droid, "But we're still losing her."

"What? Why?" asked Strong Bad, "I thought you were the best medical droids in the whole galaxy!"

"We are, but we never had to deal with someone who is losing her will to live, and that's what Marzipan is like," explained the droid, "Anyway, we need to operate to save the babies."

"Babies?" exclaimed the Prince of Town.

"She's carrying twins," replied the droid.

"_Save them, we must. They are our last hope,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Oh! I missed the perfect chance for creating the perfect scandal, except, I would be betraying Marzipan, since I was a friend of her. Forget what I said," said the Prince of Town.

"Uh, what makes two babies whose father is a Sith who has his legs chopped off and is burnt to a crisp so special?" asked Strong Bad.

Strong Sad and Homsar were puzzled.

"DaAaaAaAA! Crazy eights get all the mimes!" shouted Homsar.

"Um, well, this is a human reproduction process. But, here's a message to the author, please don't get into too much detail of the process. It's too disgusting for even me!" shouted Strong Sad.

"What the crap are you shouting at?" asked Strong Bad as he punched Strong Sad in the gut to shut him up.

* * *

In the Imperial Rehab Center, droids worked on Homeschool on a metal table. He tried to knock the droids away, but he had no limbs. After he calmed down, he was not only given two mechanical legs, but he was finally given mechanical arms, which were second to actual arms, so it was like a dream come true, if he didn't have excruciating pain from his fight with Strong Bad, as well as agony caused for some reason..

* * *

In the Polis Massa medical center, the Prince of Town, Pom Pom, and Homsar were watching the twins being delivered. Strong Sad was in the nearest bathroom, throwing up. And since Strong Bad was in the operating theater with Marzipan, he was feeling slightly queasy.

"Thank goodness I'm a guy," muttered Strong Bad, "I don't have to do this crap."

Then cries were heard. Strong Bad looked at Marzipan to see a floating droid holding a baby who looked like a miniature Homestar.

"It's a boy," said the droid.

"Homestar Runner…" Marzipan said weakly, naming her son.

"Oh man! She _did_ give birth to a mini-Homestar! I should learn to use reverse psychology if I want things to go my way," muttered Strong Bad, "You know, since everything goes wrong in my life!"

Marzipan managed to give a faint smile to her son. Just then, another droid came with a baby who looked like a baby version of Marzipan.

"Here's the girl," said the other droid.

"Marzipan…" weakly said Marzipan.

"Jeez, you are very uncreative with names," remarked Strong Bad.

"Oh give her a break. She's dying too much to actually think and name her children. Jeez, you are so insensitive for a Jedi!" shouted the first droid.

* * *

In the Imperial Rehab Center, Homeschool (with new arms and legs) was dressed in black armor on a table. Nose plugs were inserted into him as he saw a black mask being lowered onto his scarred face. When it tightly sealed on his face, a helmet slid under and fit with the mask. Then Homeschool began his cold, metal, and signature breathing.

* * *

In the medical center in Polis Massa, Strong Bad began speaking to Marzipan.

"Okay, so you gave birth to twins. So, stay alive," said Strong Bad.

"I can't…" replied Marzipan before wincing and screaming.

"STOP SCREAMING!" screamed Strong Bad.

"I… I CAN'T!" screamed Marzipan in pain.

"Don't scream anymore! It's too loud!" said Strong Bad.

"Strong Bad… there is still… good in him. I know there is… still…" said Marzipan before breathing her last and dying.

"No, I'm not dead. All right, do the special effects for my corpse now," said Marzipan before getting up and leaving.

"But, you're supposed to actually die!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

Just then, Cardboard Marzipan (with Xs drawn over her eyes) fell onto the medical table.

"Why, how efficient, author! She is DEFINITELY dead," Strong Bad sarcastically said.

Just then, Homestar arrived where the others were.

"Sowwy I'm late. I got lost and found a food couwt befowe I wealized I was in the pantwy. What's going on?" asked Homestar.

"Look," ordered the Prince of Town.

So Homestar looked at Marzipan's corpse/Cardboard Marzipan.

"Oh, she joined the dying twend. Oh man! Why is this twend so populaw?" asked Homestar, "How do they do it?"

* * *

In the Imperial Rehab Center, the table with Homeschool moved upright. Then Ganondorf walked to the armored Homeschool strapped to the table by his mechanical arms.

"Lord Winner, can you hear me?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yes Master," Homeschool spoke in a mechanical voice before looking around the dark and desolate room, "Where is Marzipan? Is she safe? Is she all right?"

Then Ganondorf used the Force to find out what happened to her. In one second, he knew how to shred Homeschool's last link with his past life, shredding any hopes that Homeschool will go back to the light side of the Force.

"Judging by your anger, you killed her," replied Ganondorf.

Just then, Homeschool let out a low groan before using the Force to make everything in the room (besides Ganondorf and Homeschool) to implode/explode.

I COULD'VE SWORN SHE WAS ALIVE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Homeschool.

Then he broke free from his bonds as he used his new arms to cause objects to fly around the room.

"STOP IT! You'll damage the new rehab center!" shouted Ganondorf, but it didn't stop Homeschool from breaking stuff and screaming.

* * *

In the Tantive IV, Strong Bad, the Prince of Town, and Pom Pom met in the conference room.

"_Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Well, I don't know about the first one, but I think we can just draw on the 'corpse.' But really, the cardboard special effect is pathetic. But for the latter of what you said, we can split them up for drama and future episode purposes," replied Strong Bad, "Plus, it makes them harder to find for Ganondork."

"My wife and I will take the girl," said the Prince of Town, "We always wanted a baby girl. The Queen of Alderaan will the happy to have a new daughter."

"What about the boy?" asked Strong Bad, "There's no way _I'm_ keeping him. I mean, I haven't even held hands, kissed a girl, or even dated! I'm not going to have babies this fast!"

"_Worry do not. To Tatooine. To his family. Send him,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"Um, how do you know all this?" asked Strong Bad, "We never even actually knew about them until now."

"_The Force,"_ replied Pom Pom.

"Okay, but can the twins defeat Ganondorf?" asked Strong Bad.

"_Strong the Force runs, in the Winner/Runner line. Hope, we can . . . Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

So as the Prince of Town left, Pom Pom bubbled to Strong Bad again.

"_Master Strong Bad, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you,"_ bubbled Pom Pom.

"No way. There's no way I'm going to be a crazy, old hermit named Coach Z who later gets his head chopped off by Homeschool Winner!" shouted Strong Bad.

_"Still happen that will," _bubbled Pom Pom, "_An old friend has learned the path to immortality."_

"Let me guess in a farfetched and cliché way, Coach Z, right?" asked Strong Bad, "His ghost came to visit."

"_That's right,"_ replied Pom Pom.

"Whoa, I must be finally getting actually psychic instead of pretending," remarked Strong Bad.

* * *

In a hallway in the star cruiser, the Prince of Town, Strong Sad, and Homsar met Captain Strong Badman, a muscular and superhero version of Strong Bad.

"Captain Badman," said the Prince of Town.

"What? I'm about to ask Stiny something about getting me a Danish or about the coffee on my death ray plans," replied Captain Badman.

"I'm placing these people acting as droids in your care. Treat them well and clean them up," ordered the Prince of Town.

"Well, I guess our fate isn't that bad after all," remarked Strong Sad.

"It isn't over until the kaka ocarina limes!" shouted Homsar.

"Oh, and, erase the fat and depressed one's memory," the Prince of Town said to Captain Badman, "But notthe short one with apparent autism, you know, since he has apparent autism."

"What? Why?" asked Strong Sad before Captain Badman punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Later, Strong Sad will develop a very strong case of amnesia. As for Homsar, even though his memory wasn't erased, barely anybody can understand him, and even Strong Sad doesn't even know what Homsar says sometimes, so the secret of the past is safe, I guess. That may be a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

In the Naboo Main Square, large crowds were standing by a street, mourning for the person inside the flowered coffin carried by six goats. Soldiers and family members followed the coffin. Inside the sarcophagus, Cardboard Marzipan had her japor snippet given to her by Homestar (or Homeschool) years ago drawn around her neck. Another thing that was drawn on Cardboard Marzipan was a way to show she's still pregnant (Strong Bad did not draw this).

* * *

Later, Pom Pom's escape pod landed on the swampy planet of Dagobah, where he was to live for the rest of his life.

"_Better planet I should chosen have,"_ angrily bubbled Pom Pom as he looked around his new surroundings.

* * *

In an Imperial Star Destroyer in space, Homeschool Winner walked across the flagship's bridge to where Ganondorf and Governor (soon to be captain) Mouth. They were watching the construction of the mighty Death Star outside.

* * *

Alderaan was a very beautiful planet with snowcapped mountains. In an Alderaan palace overlooking the mountains, the Prince of Town arrived with Marzipan Jr. to a room where the Queen of Alderaan (a very beautiful and humanlike queen) was waiting. The queen took Marzipan and rocked her gently.

* * *

In Tatooine, Strong Bad rode a Grundy (a chicken with running shoes) to the Lars (formerly called Depot) Moisture Farm. Strong Bad walked to 1936 Marzipan, a grayscale version of Marzipan with two ponytails and a wider and shorter face. He gave Homestar Jr. (the baby, not the burger) to his aunt, who happily accepted him.

"Oh kind stranger, what is your name? Hagrid?" asked 1936 Marzipan.

"No, my name is…" said Strong Bad before thinking for a moment. Finally, he said, "Coach Z."

After Strong Bad (now called as Coach Z) rode away from the farm, 1936 Marzipan walked to The Homestar Runner and showed him his new baby nephew. Then the three watched the twin suns set.

* * *

Although this story ends in a negative way, this is just the beginning, for there are the next three episodes. But first, I'd like to tell you what will happen to each character:

**Homeschool Winner: **He would become a very feared Sith who kills a lot of Jedi knights and masters during the Jedi Purge in the years before Episode IV. Then he would later kill Strong Bad (Coach Z) and then learn about his son, Homestar. Then he would die after killing Ganondorf, who would try killing Homestar.

**Strong Bad:** As a result of being a hermit and being named Coach Z, he would actually take the form, mind, and even accent of Coach Z. He would later find Homestar when he's grown up and train him. Then he would take Homestar on his adventure, meeting Strong Bad (a famous pilot) and The Cheat. Later in the Death Star, he would get killed by Homeschool Winner and become a Jedi ghost to guide Homestar on his path to be the greatest Jedi who ever lived. While being a hermit, he would learn how to be a Jedi Ghost from his dead mentor, Coach Z.

**Homsar and Strong Sad:** They would be in Marzipan's ship when it's attacked by the Empire after Marzipan and the rebels steal information about the Death Star. Then they would go to Tatooine while Homsar has a message for Strong Bad/Coach Z. Then they would be owned by Homestar, and then they would go on a new adventure.

**Ganondorf:** He would continue being emperor, and only a few people would know he was a Sith. During the years before Episode V, he would return to Hyrule to try taking over before getting defeated by Link again. When he's supposed to be trapped in the Realm of the Sages, he returns to the galaxy in time for Episode VI, where he would try to replace Homeschool Winner with his son, Homestar. After Homestar refuses to join the Sith, Ganondorf would try frying Homestar to death, only to be killed by Homeschool, who returns to the light side of the Force.

**The Clones:** They would take a new name, the Fhqwhgads. That's because something goes wrong in the cloning process to produce Fhqwhgads, which was good for the inhabitants of Geonosis. So, the Fhqwhgads would later replace the Stinkoman clones as they became soldiers of the Empire.

**Reynold:** Although he didn't get a big role in this story, in the end, he lives in Naboo with the Nubian Cheat Commandos (the ones not from Kashyyyk) and live happily ever after, I guess, since the Cheat Commandos' opinion about someone can change quickly.

**The Prince of Town:** He would become a member of the Rebellion, a group started by the ex-Senators who still believed in Democracy. While in stress, he would eat. Soon, he would become fat, hated, the opposite of trim, and a king. Thus, he would be the King of Town.

**Pom Pom:** He would stay in Dagobah and became a hermit. During the years of solitude, he would learn how to be a Jedi ghost from Coach Z (Qui-Gon). Then Homestar would crash into his life and learn how to be a Jedi from Pom Pom. He would later die of landing on a pin when he's 900 years old, or maybe younger, since he doesn't look that old at all.

**Lem Sportsinterviews:** He would later die on the Death Star when it's destroyed by Homestar Runner.

**Firebert:** After being told his name sucks too much, he would quit the Kashyyyk Cheat Commandos, become The Cheat, become Strong Bad's (Han Solo) sidekick and a big help to the Rebellion.

**Kashyyyk Cheat Commandos:** They just lived on the planet, thinking of ways to defeat Blue Laser, even though he _is_ dead.

**Homestar Runner (not the baby):** He would live in Naboo for the rest of his life, since the Tantive left him behind on the planet after Marzipan's funeral. He would never learn about the concept of dying at all.

**Homestar Runner (Luke):** He would grow up to be a successful Jedi. But he would start his journey after owning Strong Sad and Homsar, meeting Coach Z (Strong Bad), and the death of his aunt and uncle caused by the Fhqwhgads looking for Strong Sad and Homsar. After his fight with Homeschool Winner, he would learn about his father being a Sith. He would later stop Homeschool Winner from remaining as a Sith, cause the death of Ganondorf, and be a new Jedi Master for the new Jedi Order.

**Marzipan (Leia):** She would be a very important member of the Rebellion, but then she would get kidnapped by Homeschool Winner in the Death Star while watching her planet (Alderaan) explode. Then she would get rescued by her brother, Homestar, and future husband, Strong Bad ("WHAT?" exclaimed Marzipan).

**Captain Mouth:** He becomes a very famous governor of the Empire, but he would later die in the explosion of the Death Star. Wait, was the Man with the Huge Mouth Tarkin, or was Mouth the guy choked by Darth Vader (Homeschool Winner) and Strong Mad is Tarkin? I wish Will-Write-For-Pocky's episode 4 story wasn't deleted, or was written in story form.

**The Homestar Runner and 1936 Marzipan:** They would later transform into the No "I" in Team Guy and the Unnamed Girl due to some radiation from an accident. Then they would die when the Fhqwhgads attack while looking for Homsar and Strong Sad.

**Eh! Steve:** He lived forever in fame for being the most famous inexperienced pilot of the Clone Wars, just as he dreamed.

**Homer Starrun:** Me, I'm going to take a break from the Homestar Wars stories if I can't write some of the episodes/an episode from the original trilogy, and maybe I will take a break from writing fanfiction dot net stories. But I'm thinking of a parody story of Star Wars episode VI if Will-Write-For-Pocky permits it. But right now, my heart's not really into writing the parody of the original Star Wars movies. Until then, thank you all for reading and reviewing.

**THE END**


End file.
